Abandoned
by allgood96
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. Or is he? His twin sister is mistaken for the Girl-Who-Lived. Harry is sent to the Dursleys where he is abused. Parents are alive. Harry x sister. Harry/multi (Daphne, OC [sister], OC [identity pending],), maybe more. Kind of Dark Harry. Prodigy Harry. FemRon Ravenclaw Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Prologue – That Fateful Night

It was the year 1980, the date being the 10th of August. It was a seemingly ordinary night for the very ordinary residents of Privet Drive. The street was just a normal street depicting the perfect definition of suburbia. Wind blew gently and quietly across the trees while the moon and stars hung overhead, barely visible due to two identical rows of lampposts shining on both sides of the street, disappearing over the bend of the road. Everything was in its rightful place, the scene untainted by movement or noise.

The place would have stayed like that, silent and peaceful, if it wasn't for a figure, shrouded by trees, that trudged across the hard pavement on the right side of the street. The person, at a closer inspection, was a man covered in robes that was not commonly seen in this decade, hell, this century. His light blue cloak with gold trimmed edges billowed behind him and his face completely hidden apart from the edges of his completely white beard.

Approaching a white house, with a white picket fence, a perfectly trimmed hedge and roses as red as they can be, the man stopped in though and glanced to his side then back at the house again. His gaze travelled from the front of the house to the right hand side where it landed on a garage currently occupied by a bright, red contraption known as a car, no doubt the latest model, used and made by Muggles. This image just added to the bland and perfectly spotless picture painted by the Dursleys as well as every other normal citizen living in Privet Drive.

The man seemed to pause for a few seconds and sighed tiredly. He shuffled towards the front porch, stepping up the small flight of stairs making sure that his package is still secured in his arms sleeping soundly.

'Number 4 Privet Drive, home of the Dursleys and soon to be home of young Harry.'

The man carefully flapped his cloak out of the way revealing a child, no more than two weeks old, wrapped in a grey blanket lying down in a small, brown, woven basket no bigger than his chest. He took one last, long look at his charge and pressed on the house's doorbell. Hearing a woman groan in the house and the turning on of a lamp, the man took this as his cue to leave. He gently set the basket on the porch's doorstep and in the time it takes for you to blink, the man disappeared without a sound, without a trace.

Privet Drive, a normal street filled with normal people, living in ordinary houses, living normal lives. Little did they know that there was a thing, a child, that was anything but normal and ordinary who would be living in their midst for the next eleven years.

* * *

Godric's Hollow – Later that night

The sound of a baby's wails vibrated throughout the whole Potter household, ringing through the ears of four people sitting in the living room. They were settled in front of the warm, crackling fireplace all four deep in thought. The child's cries were ignored in favour of what had transpired that night. James Potter and his wife Lily Evans Potter sat across from the man who had ventured to the streets of Muggle, London and delivered their son. Next to him a lady wearing emerald green robes with an onyx black trim; brown, dragon skin boots; miniature, round spectacles wore a concerned look on her face replacing the usual cold and stern look that marred her appearance.

The shouts of the Potters' daughter ceased and the silence between the floor's occupants became deafening. They waited for their fifth guest, one of James Potter's best friends and Lillian's godfather, Sirius Black, who they had sent to tend for her. Sirius came and plonked himself on one of the living room's wooden chairs after applying a weak Cushioning spell on the chair's hard wooden surface.

"I know what you are all thinking," spoke the bearded man in a resigned tone," but you have to trust me when I say that it is for the greater good, not only for young Lillian but also for Harry. The Dark Lord's followers present a great danger to your children and it would be much safer if Harry was hidden from the magical world. Living with his aunt and uncle would humble the boy and also let you focus on Lillian's training and education. She is, after all, the saviour of our world."

James Potter looked towards the man with a face that spoke of regret. He had argued with his mentor, Dumbledore, about his son's future earlier that day. His wife as well as his other loyal friend Remus Lupin blatantly disagreed with his choice concerning their eldest child but reluctantly agreed only after he had a huge and long debate and persuaded them thoroughly to see his and Albus' point of view.

Lily Evans Potter, Harry's mother, also glanced upon the man's, whose name is now revealed to be one Albus Dumbledore, eyes. Her jade green eyes combined with her teary face pierced through the wizard's heart making him sympathise for her and her husband.

Lily had also felt guilty for 'abandoning' her first-born son to her sister's care. Being a mother, she had felt an especially stronger bond with her son, with him being the eldest and being the child to have her green eyes but in a much darker tone resembling that of her father's emerald green orbs. Saying goodbye to little Harry had affected her the most out of everyone who had known him. Giving him up was the hardest and most heart-wrenchingly painful thing she had had to do in her life.

"I assure you that his magic would be monitored from my office but he will have to be kept in the dark about our society, which means no interacting with him or visiting him. This way, he will be safe from the Death-Eaters and he will not get attached with you too and want to be here. Young Harry will be taken care of, I promise. I will personally report his condition to you so that you wouldn't have to attend to him yourself," Albus spoke.

"We know Albus, it is much better this way and thank you for your help, we appreciate it a lot." James spoke in a broken voice clearly missing his son's presence, "Leaving Harry is the right thing to do. It would've been hard for him and Lillian to live together. He would've remained in his sister's shadow for much of if not his entire life. His peers would've cast Harry aside in favour of his younger sibling. I'm sure he would understand when he is older." James voiced his reasoning to try and comfort the room's occupants, especially his wife. In reality, he was only trying to justify the fact that he had left his child alone without his parents. James still needed to cement his reasons in everyone's minds to convince everyone that this was the best course of action. The man was also, unconsciously, trying to comfort himself and remove the regret and guilt that he was feeling by repeating in his head how Harry needed this and not him.

Sirius Black just sat still and silent the entire time lacking his usual exuberant and happy-go-lucky attitude. He knows when to be serious and when not to be. This situation calls for the former. Of course, he has been Sirius his whole life but seriously, this situation in serious. He had chosen not to voice his support but instead showed his respect towards James' decision in his silence. Of course, he also had his doubts about the decision but since James had been fine with it and Dumbledore would monitor the child's magical status, he agreed with the situation.

Minerva McGonagoll had never seen this coming. Her two favourite students, her two compassionate, most caring pupils back in the day and two of, if not the most, loving people she had met had abandoned a child and one of their own no less. She had never expected this day to come. Minerva had looked forward to young Harry's childhood and arrival in Hogwarts.

Due to her inability to bear children, she held a special place in her heart for Lily's family. In the recent years, just after James and Lily left the school and got married, she had acted as a sister of sorts to Lily and in a way, an aunt to her two children. Just like Lily, she had formed a connection with little Harry ever since the first time she had laid her eyes on him in Lily's arms. They even made her Harry's godmother which warmed her heart. Leaving him to the guardianship of the Dursleys gave her profound sadness knowing that she was never to be part of raising Harry. However, she will look forward to his arrival in the magical world on his eleventh birthday. That day would be the day she would show Harry her care and affection towards him.

Silence once again prevailed in the room while the adults were left thinking about the future. For all they know, everything has now changed. They can all feel that this decision would have a huge impact concerning the magical world. For good or for worse, they do not know but it left an unsettling feeling in their being. They would do good to remember this night, the night they left Harry, the night that decided his future, the night that would soon be the cause of his resentment towards them.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter mainly focuses on Lily's, James's and Minerva's thoughts on Harry's predicament. As you can see, James was the one who had ultimately decided to 'give up' his son while Lily, Minerva and Sirius just went along with it, having been convinced by him and Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore will be older, will always act for 'The Greater Good' and will try to make events go according to his plan so he will be seen as one of the characters that have good intentions but just executes it in a morally wrong way. Lillian is a character of mine. She was inspired by the creation of Harry's sisters in many fan fictions. Harry will hate his parents and Dumbeldore for abandoning him. Minerva will also be younger. She will be about forty-five years old. Twenty years older than Lily and James. She will be like an aunt to their children.


	2. Chapter 1: A Caged Bird Set Free

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter will mention abuse. It focuses on Harry's childhood with the Dursleys. He will be an introvert and will be scarred physically and emotionally. The Dursleys will treat him much worse than in the books. Due to his mistreatment, Harry will be a bit insane and deranged but not in a psychopath kind of way but more like a broken soul kind of way. The beatings Harry gets in his early childhood (four to six years old) are minor. The beatings will get much worse after his seventh birthday. He will be kind but detached and finds it hard to trust others. He will be smart and dark. The rest will be revealed. I'm planning on doing a similar chapter but for Lillian's childhood. Sorry for the bad grammar, punctuation and sentence or paragraph structure. English is my second language. Sorry if it is also too short. The first part of the chapter is also monologue-ish.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Caged Bird Set Free

Freak, as a six-year-old child, never quite understood why he was treated differently from the other kids. All his life, he lived with the Dursleys, his aunt's family, acting as a mini servant or butler to them, tending to their every need ranging from fixing his whale of a cousin's broken toys to gardening and cleaning. For the six years he had been alive, the only place he has been is the land that Number 4 Privet Drive was built upon. He had never stepped foot outside the driveway or seen past the bend of the road. He had speculated on what could have existed past his vision but immediately abandoned those thoughts since his 'relatives' hated it when he thought or dawdled around.

After his four years of existence, he believed that everyone treated others like the Dursleys had treated him. He thought that everyone had a small child like him who worked for them, not that he knew of any other family, or people for that matter, apart from his cousin Dudley, his aunt Petunia Dursley and his uncle Vernon Dursley. Freak never thought much of it since his view of normality only included working from sunrise to sundown and being pushed around by his relatives for the most minor things and a few mistakes with his work every now and then.

On his fourth year of existence, he learned how to fix toys without anyone's help most times getting beaten if the toys he had attempted to mend had the slightest hint of being broken. Due to his cousin's feral and uncontrolled nature, many of his toys were broken leaving Freak to fix them. The majority of the toys were beyond repair and Freak was always beaten for not having the ability to magically reattach a chewed of plastic arm of a toy soldier to its missing shoulder, one that his cousin in a fit swallowed and almost choked on it. Freak was severely punished for 'his mistake' and received thirty lashes from his uncle's iron belt.

The worst beating that he had received so far was just after his fifth year of existence. Freak had noticed that his cousin Dudley, whose birthday was just a few months before his, had received a total of thirty eight presents, one trip to a place outside the house (someplace that his aunt called the zoo) and the most delicious looking birthday cake. The cake had an impressive four layers and was rainbow in colour. The icing, white and creamy, looked so irresistible to him and Freak took one small swipe with his finger. It was just one small and barely visible speck of icing. Not noticing his uncle looking over his shoulder, Freak didn't suspect that anyone saw him. Needless to say, he had been forced to receive forty lashes on his back, no food for two weeks - only being thrown a bowl of water every two days - and isolation inside a dark, web-filled and spider infested, tight cupboard during those two weeks. He had never walked close to a cake since that day in fear of getting more punishment.

After six years of being alive, Freak now shouldered a third of the household chores, including vacuuming the carpets, sweeping the whole house, dusting shelves, sorting out files in the house's library – not that it was used anyway – and cleaning the windows. He did not protest since he knew that it would get him nothing other than more beatings and weeks of isolation.

The only time that the Dursleys had treated him without contempt was when he needed to tend to his personal hygiene. The Dursleys did not like a stinky and dirty child in their presence. Freak had been able to keep up with brushing his teeth and at the very least, getting the smell off of his body after he showers. Of course, his relatives had left him alone to take care of himself. He had learned to do the laundry by himself just a couple of weeks ago and had also started doing everybody else's when his aunt found out. He spent one week locked inside the cupboard under the stairs just next to where he normally sleeps. The punishment was for not learning how to do the laundry earlier. Naturally he did not object but after being treated this way for years, he became curious as to why his 'family' hated him so much. He had his own theories and speculations like how his parents had done something so bad that his aunt and uncle despised him for it, like he was a constant reminder of his parents' failures. That was the most sensible reason that Freak had come up with.

Freak also knew that he was special. He knew that he was smarter and more mature than most kids his age. Even though he did not know anyone outside the three people in his life, the magical box known as a television had educated him about what normal kids his age do in their childhood. It felt strange to know that he was so different from other kids. He saw them smiling and laughing joyously with their… parents.

That word had given Freak a burst of sadness. It was the first time he had felt anything, after he had tried burying his emotions and feelings deep inside knowing that they were useless to him. He had hid those things from the world ever since his fourth year of existence. He had screamed in pain and cried when he was beaten earlier in his life but those screams for mercy and cries for help fell on deaf ears. Freak knew that the emotions and feelings were still there, just tightly held under his willpower, something that he has an abundance of. He didn't dare call the day he was born his birthday since those days were for kids to celebrate the day they came into this world, the day their parents had received a blessing from heaven. Freak didn't dare think about such things knowing it will do him no good.

Half way through his sixth year of existence, an unexpected break from his monotonous life came. Freak had been informed by his aunt Petunia that he was to attend something known as school with his cousin Dudley. His aunt gave him another assignment, one with the utmost importance. He was to be Dudley's bodyguard. If he were to fail, well, he was to receive the worst and most excruciatingly painful punishment ever. He wasn't too keen to find out what it was. Freak had promised to protect his cousin's wellbeing. He had been elated when he was given something of his own, even if it were only his school bag and uniform. He took care of his new possessions and aimed to avoid the beating from his uncle that would come with his inability to guard his uncle's precious Duddykins.

One more thing that his aunt had told him, his name was actually Harry James Potter. Freak- Harry, he corrected himself, had been surprised when this information was revealed to him. All his life, for the past six years anyway, he was deemed as Freak. He genuinely thought that his name was freak from the constant reference to his being as Freak. He had been called that name ever since he learned how to talk. That was his name ever since he had learned to walk. That had been his name since forever. The sudden change was unfamiliar to Harry. It would take some getting used to but he will cherish the name as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

It was nice to know that his parents had actually bothered to name him. From what little he had known of them, he was led to believe that they were a couple of drug addicts who had abandoned him to the Dursleys, and that's why he should be thankful to them for taking him in, something that he was reminded of every single day. The Dursleys also told him that his parents had been in a brutal car crash. The accident left them disabled and they were sent to a rehabilitation centre.

Despite the help they were getting, his parents apparently took their own life one day due to their denial of the fact that they will always be disabled from then on. It was a sad and traumatic tale, a tale that shouldn't have been disclosed to a child much less the kid of the parents. If the Dursleys cared for Harry's mental health, they would have made a cover up story but unfortunately, they did not give a damn if Harry died or became insane. Of course they would have trouble adjusting back to their life without him doing the work around the house but they didn't value him that much enough to keep him alive. For now, what he has to offer is way less compared to what he is being 'given generously'.

Harry knew that his parents did not die the way that he was told. He had a feeling that they were still alive. But he did not hope that they were still looking for him. He knew that it would just be wishful thinking. He wouldn't give himself a false sense of hope. It was something that he had little of. What could a boy like him ever hope for, knowing that those hopes and dreams would never come true?

* * *

So, the first of September came, the start of school for the children of the UK and most importantly, Harry. Harry had been very excited to go to school like a normal kid. Finally, he could be an ordinary kid even if it was just for six hours every day. He would treasure those six hours away from the Dursleys, away from the chores, away from the lashings and from the iron rule of his aunt and uncle. Dudley and Harry were dropped off at the school gates of one of the most prestigious, private schools in all of England.

Royal Camelot Academy. With its massive iron bars they call a gate, easily standing over ten feet tall, the school already gave an impression of being one of the best schools around. Dudley and Harry walked through the gates with about twenty other first graders like themselves, wearing the same uniform as them - which consisted of a reddish-maroon jacket that had the school insignia of a shield proudly presented on the left breast pocket, a light blue, long sleeved, button-up shirt, reddish-maroon trousers and standard, black, polished school shoes.

Harry wore slightly larger clothing than the other kids since his were supposed to last him a couple of years. His uncle tried to avoid spending as much money as possible on him. Harry messed his hair up a bit making it look tussled and untamed to hide that ugly scar on his forehead. He did not know how he had acquired that mysterious mark that resembled the shape of a lightning bolt.

They walked through the courtyard that had a majestic fountain positioned on the centre, benches littered under trees, the walkways paved with clean bricks and the students wandering around everywhere.

Harry grabbed his school map from his red and blue school bag and unfolded it to show the entire campus. Making sure that Dudley was still with him, Harry located the assembly hall. He was instructed by Aunt Petunia to go there since that's where all the students go to on their first day. Harry grabbed his cousin, who was chucking some pebbles into the fountain, and hurriedly walked to the other side of the campus up north.

The trip took almost an entire ten minutes because Dudley needed to go to the toilet. Finally arriving at the assembly hall, Harry noticed that only half of the people were there. It was still a large amount of people considering the school has nine thousand students – not including the ones in the RCA University of England - and three hundred staffs. He made shuffled over to the three front rows where the first Graders were supposed to sit. Harry took a seat with Dudley on the second row, on the left side of the assembly hall, closest to the exit. Resting his small body, he looked around the hall and was very impressed with what he saw.

The place looked like it could hold around ten thousand people give or take and for very person, there would be enough space to lie down and roll over once. The maroon carpet was vacuumed to perfection – Harry noticed that there were no visible specks of crumbs or debris on them; the chair had the comfiest blue seats on them; the roof had a glass ceiling to let the sunlight in also making way for the hall's occupants to see the beautiful, blue sky and the stage at the very front of the hall, framed by red curtains that could cover the stage if necessary, covered almost the entire northern wall if it weren't for the stairs leading backstage. The whole place looked like a theatre, with the seats elevated from front to back. Between the stage and the front row, there was a small pit where a moderate sized band could play. All in all, the place only added to the already intimidating and jaw-dropping image of the school.

After his little session of observing the hall, Harry swivelled his head towards the stage where in the middle lies a wooden podium. All of the seats were filled and there were many students chattering away with each other. The hall echoed with the sound of conversation. A man with short, dark, wavy hair wearing a black formal suit and dark-coloured trousers made his way to the podium. The man's presence matched the school's reputation. This was made obvious when he cleared his throat and then all noises in the hall ceased and everyone focused all of their attention on him.

"Welcome, staff and students to another wonderful school year at Royal Camelot Academy. I hope you've all had a good holiday and are prepared for another year of hard work and excellence. May you all achieve great things and expand your knowledge. Thank you."

Harry politely clapped with everyone else, nudging Dudley to do the same who looked bored, after the man addressed the school; he walked off the stage, disappearing from sight. Harry felt determined to do his best after the man's speech even though it was very brief. The applause went on until a woman came to the podium. Harry noticed that many of the upper year males were drooling at the sight of the woman. She looked like an authoritative figure with a commanding presence as if at the mere glance from her at your direction would make you run away in fear like a dog with its tail between its legs or draw you in like a moth to a flame.

She, like the man before her, was dressed in formal attire consisting of a white blouse; a black suit and skirt; dark rimmed, rectangular glasses; black, high-heeled shoes and her hair tied in tight bun. The woman had a stern look on her face and spoke in a condescending tone. Harry immediately knew that she was someone high up in the food chain and more importantly, someone he should stay far away from. Alas, fate seemed to hate Harry and just as the thought of staying far away from the lady crossed his mind, his emerald eyes locked with her dark, azure pair. Her eyes narrowed at him as if he was the prey and she was the predator. Harry gulped in fear but fortunately, her gaze travelled away form him just as quickly as it came.

"Good morning to you all. My name is Miss Esther Jean Flamel. I am the vice principal of the Royal Camelot Academy. This academy was founded by one of England's kings hundreds of years ago, King Arthur, and ever since, it has been the top school in all of Europe if not the world. Only the best of the best are allowed to attend our great school. Every student who steps foot in this campus is expected to perform beyond the national standard to uphold the values and beliefs that form the foundation of this school. The Royal Camelot Academy has produced some of the best world leaders, including our Great Queen Elizabeth the third and some of the most successful, most skilled and most intelligent individuals. I expect you all to aim as high as you can and model yourself to be as great as some of our alumni. Be proud that you are attending this great establishment. Thank you."

Harry couldn't help but be inspired by the woman's words even more than the man before her. He clapped along with everyone else until the Head Boy addressed the hall and dismissed the students year by year from Grade Twelve down to Grade Two. Harry's grade was told to remain behind while everyone else leaves so that the new students in his grade could be arranged into their introductory classes.

Thirty of the staff also stayed in the hall. Harry assumed that they were the teachers who were taking his grade this year. All of them appeared to be in their mid 20s or between eighteen to twenty years of age. He was surprised to find such young workers in a school like as this, expecting the teachers to be in their forties or fifties, at the very least in their late thirties.

The teachers, all dressed in formal suits according to their gender, walked up to the stage and faced the gaggle of first graders in a line. One by one, each of the teachers introduced themselves and called out the names of the student who were to be in their classes for the school year.

"Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley?"

Harry heard his and Dudley's name s being called out and he raised his hand then made his way to the three students already called out before him. His teacher, who was a blond-haired male with slightly above average height and a lean figure, called out the rest of the twenty-five names on his list and told his group to room S116. Harry grabbed Dudley a second time that morning and scurried off to the southern part of the campus, where all of the first graders were to go and where his class would be.

Harry entered the class, which had been located on the second floor, with the rest of his classmates after his teacher unlocked the classroom. The smell of oak and paper filled his nostrils and relaxed slightly. The smell strangely gave off a calming vibe to Harry while Dudley crinkled his nose due to the unfamiliar smell. He was used to smelling food and the plastic that made up most of his toys, not wood and paper.

Harry made sure that Dudley was still by his side but when he looked to his right, his cousin was gone. He went in a moment of panic and seemed to hyperventilate for a few seconds when someone grabbed his bag from behind and dragged him to the back of the class. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Dudley who had taken charge this time and pulled Harry over to the seats where Dudley would feel the most comfortable.

Harry plonked himself on the right, back corner of the class with Dudley to his left. He looked around the class that had quite a lot of space. The wall to his right was occupied by windows and to the very front, the door which he had entered a few moments ago. The back wall had various posters including ones that had maps of different countries, a map of the world, mathematic techniques and writing techniques. The left wall was covered by a huge bookshelf taking up three quarters of the wall's length, a small bin about the height of Harry's knee and a door leading to the hallway. The front wall had a whiteboard and a projector hanging over it, three sliding doors which were part of a cupboard that stored exercise books, different writing implements and crafting tools. His teacher seated himself on the teacher's desk that was made of thick, dark, mahogany wood with no legs and was instead rooted to the perfectly polished wooden boards as if it was part of the floor. The sunlight streamed through the windows illuminating the whole room.

His teacher stood up from his desk after filing some paperwork into the desk's drawer and stood in of the white board. He wrote two words on the whiteboard in his neat, cursive handwriting and faced the class.

"My name is Mister Cooke and I am your teacher for this year," the man spoke in a gentle and carefree tone. Harry noticed some of the more uptight and nervous students relax themselves more. The man was a naturally charismatic person that everyone could look up to. He acted as if he was more like your friend than he is your teacher.

Mister Cooke was very easy-going and laidback but that didn't mean he slacked off when it came to teaching. There's a saying that goes, 'There are no bad students, only bad teachers'. Well, he was a good teacher in turn made good students. The rest of the lesson went by quickly for Harry and before he knew it, it was already time for recess. 'I guess time does fly by when you're having fun,' he thought.

Unlike Harry, Dudley did not have a good time in class. His freak of a cousin was tolerable for the first part of the morning but when class started, Dudley got very annoyed; and he does not like it when he gets annoyed. The teacher had asked Dudley during class, when he was having a nap, what nineteen added to twenty made. Of course, Dudley wasn't listening and found that he couldn't answer the question and instead muttered something along the lines of 'I don't know', much to his chagrin.

While he felt embarrassed for himself, Harry stuck his hand up and answered the question. Good, perfect Harry got the question right and was praised. He felt jealous that his cousin was better than him at something. All his life, Dudley had been told that he was better than his cousin.

He had all the toys, he got all the food and he had all the love. He hated that Harry was 'acting' as if he was smarter than him. He believes that Harry should be put in his place. Dudley did not like seeing his cousin happy and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it. Harry would definitely find himself having a bad time at school and at home.

Harry bolted out of the classroom doors and waited for his cousin. There was so much adrenalin going through his body due to the excitement of just finishing his first two school periods ever. He was so eager to go out and the explore every corner and room of the school but he didn't forget his main task in attending the school so he waited for his cousin who took his time getting out of the class, not because he wanted to be there any longer, on the contrary he couldn't wait for school to end, but it was because of his lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on Dudley, let's go over to the quadrangle. Maybe we could eat lunch with some of the kids in our class and make new friends," Harry said in glee. He couldn't wait to meet new people and be friends with them. He and Dudley made their way down the flight of stairs and walked over to a small group of their classmates who all looked out of place and scattered around.

"Hey guys do you mind if Dudley and I sat with you guys?"

With a nod from one of them and no protests or objection from the others, Harry and Dudley sat with them. Dudley got out his snacks and started eating which prompted the other kids to do so as well. Harry looked into his bag and found no lunch for him. He had forgotten to pack his lunch and looked hungrily towards Dudley's own food. Noticing his cousin's stare at his chocolate bar, Dudley chewed more noisily and made sure to do it slowly. Harry forced his hunger down and looked away from the disgusting sight and focused on making light conversation with the only girl in the group of seven.

"Hi, I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Cerise, nice to meet you," the smaller, blonde girl extended her hand out to Harry who shook it gently. The girl seemed nice enough and only hung out with the boys earlier since one of them; the tall, skinny, blonde haired one was her cousin. Cerise did not look anything like her cousin with the exception of their hair colour. She had the face of an angel, which consisted of baby blue eyes that seemed to glow, pouty pink lips and a cute button nose.

Harry and Cerise quickly became good friends after finding out that both of them had similar childhoods, both were raised by their aunt and uncle and both were treated badly by their relatives, Harry more so than Cerise. Lost in their conversation, the two youngsters almost missed the school bell going off. Harry and Cerise rushed off to class and made it in the nick of time.

"Hello, Harry and Cerise." The warm voice of Mister Cooke greeted the two and both seated themselves next to each other. Harry sat on his previous seat while Cerise took Dudley's old seat since he decided to take hers and sat next to her cousin. Harry noticed that the other four boys made friends with Dudley and now he had his very own gang.

The next few hours of the school day went by quickly and pretty soon, it was time to go home. Harry knew that school would be his home away from the Dursleys. He felt content and happy being at school, a feeling that only he and a select few shared; most students felt sad and stressed when they thought of school, but not Harry. He was where he belongs. He had made one friend but she was a good one so he felt content. Harry smiled all the way home not knowing that his newfound happiness would be taken away from him just as quickly as it came.

* * *

A/N: So that is chapter one done. It's kind of like another prologue. Sorry bout that. This shows happy innocent Harry who only got beatings every now and then. There will be a time skip to his eleventh birthday on chapter three. Chapter two will be about Lillian and her time in the magical world. The rest of Harry's childhood will be revealed in snippets of flashbacks during his school time. The first part of the chapter sounds a bit exaggerated while the school part sounds like Harry was never abused. As a child, Harry would only know what hurts and what doesn't so he would think that getting beaten (pushed, punched, kicked) would hurt, even if they were only small. He is just a kid. As for the bubbly personality, I'm pretty sure not everyone would agree with his personality but I made him like that because I think that Harry is very resilient and would enjoy being free instead of wallowing in his sadness.

The Royal Camelot Academy is not a real school. King Arthur founded it in the Camelot era. He is real king back in the day and so is Merlin, Morgana, the Knights of the Round Table, etc.

There is a reason I've introduced the school and elaborated on it. The characters that were mentioned (Cerise, Mr Cooke, Ms Flamel – you'll find out about her relations with Nicholas Flamel, the man/ principal) will play an important part in Harry's childhood.

Please review and tell me your opinion on the general things (grammar, punctuation, spelling complaints) and PM for the more important things that could change the plot etc. (plot, characters).


	3. Chapter 2: Water Flower

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

A/N: This chapter will be about Harry's younger twin sister, Lillian. She will not be spoiled but is nice in general. She will meet Harry in the Sorting Ceremony in chapter three or four (I still haven't decided). Lillian will find out that she is the GWL in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter: Water Flower

Same year – 1986 August 10th

The air was fresh and the sun about to set, peeking over the edge of a forest, its vibrant orange rays spreading across a meadow reflecting over a lake. It was a beautiful afternoon, in the Potter Manor, for its three occupants. The Manor itself bathed under the sun's phoenix-fire orange hue and glowed in its grandeur. The mansion was built in the age of Morgana and has stood proud, for nine hundred years, ever since. Now it housed three individuals who were preparing for a very important night.

"Flower, it's time for the party, the guests are waiting," one Lily Potter called out to her daughter from her position inside the mansion's kitchen. The distance between them had been very far but that did not stop the Potter matriarch. Using a Sonorus charm, Lily increased her voice's volume dramatically. Her voice echoed throughout the whole mansion and the Potter's grounds.

Lillian, being the girl she was, had completely missed her mother's call, even though it encompassed a five-mile radius, and stayed on her spot, squatting at the edge of the Potter Manor's small lake. She had been distracted by the pretty water lilies that were floating on the water. She had wondered why they looked the way they were and why she was named after them. It was, of course, her mother's name but did it mean that it had to be a part of her name too?

Lillian, as a child, had always been curious about everything. Why was the sky blue? Why was the grass green? Why were the trees so tall? Her parents who cared for her and treated her like a princess nurtured her inquisitive nature and made sure to always satisfy her needs and wants. When she was young, Lillian didn't quite know why her parents doted on her so much almost to the point of spoiling her. Thankfully, Lillian had usually refused the toys that she was given. She'd seen her near-aunt Molly smother her children with her love and affection but not as much as her own parents did to her. She just assumed that her parents loved her more than a normal parent loved their child. She found out why when she was four years old.

According to every adult that she meets, six years ago, on this exact same day, Lillian defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and ended his hold and terrorism over the people of Magical Britain. This day was not only important to Lily for surviving a near death experience, it was also important for Wizarding Britain as a whole for this day was also the time that they were freed from Voldemort's terrorism. So, every year, the whole magical community in England celebrated the Dark Lord's death.

Lillian knew that she had a perfect childhood despite the dangers from the outside world. She was protected by the finest Aurors and got everything that she wanted, and more. She had a best friend, in the form of the Weasley's second youngest daughter, Veronica, while her brothers, mainly the twins, were friends with her as well. Veronica and her were basically inseparable. Wherever one of them goes somewhere, the other shouldn't be that far behind. Lillian did not know what it was like to have a sibling, something that she felt was missing in her life, but Veronica had made a good sister-figure. Her parents made sure that she had friends who wouldn't fawn over her popularity and treat like a normal person. Who better for the position than one of the Weasleys.

Speaking of her parents, James Potter was a man respected by his colleagues, feared by his enemies and loved by his friends and family. He was a very charismatic person and always lightened up the room with his witty jokes and humour. He was rehearsing some new jokes that he had made for the occasion earlier this week but that came to an abrupt halt when he heard his wife's call for their daughter. Knowing that Lillian was prone to daydreaming, he went to pick her up; he wouldn't want to keep his wife waiting now would he? Nothing ever matches a woman's wrath and he speaks from personal experience. There had been many times when he was subjected to the ire of his wife and Molly Weasley, it was not a pleasant experience and one that he doesn't want to go through any time soon.

Noticing that his daughter was still idly admiring the water lilies in the mansion's small pond, he thought that it was a good idea to scare her silly.

"Boo!"

Lillian squealed like a little girl, which was basically what she was, and almost fell into the cold water. Luckily, her father was there to catch her. The two started laughing merrily because one thought that his prank was quite funny while the other just laughed at her father's antics.

"How is my favourite princess?" James asked his daughter, coddling her like his wife does.

"Good, daddy. I watched the flowers float in the pond today. It was fun!" The little girl replied in jubilee with small giggles sounding from her mouth that was stuck in a smile. She had learned to enjoy the simple things in life since they were the most beautiful and some of the things that cheered her up the most.

The father-daughter duo made their way to the Potter Mansion's large wooden double doors and through the red and gold decorated walls of the halls. Lillian chose to ride on her father's shoulders and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair with her two hands and pushed forward signalling James to start walking faster. They passed by many of the house's paintings that greeted them politely while they smiled back and said their hellos.

"James! Lillian! Come on, dinner is ready and the people are waiting." Lily shouted to her husband from the ballroom.

"Coming, hon! We'll be there in a few moments." James replied.

Lily saw the two people she cared for most in her entire life, her loving husband, James and their only daughter Lillian. Her daughter had always been daddy's little girl and James treated Lillian like a princess, since he had wanted a daughter badly when they found out that she was pregnant. She felt happy knowing that the two got along so well but was also quite jealous of the bond the two had. Lily knew that she would have gotten along with her son too if it weren't for, well…

James settled his daughter down on the wooden, carpeted floor before pushing through the two wooden doors and the sound of the guests drowned out Lily's thoughts of her son. The whole crowd looked up the marble staircase and towards the Potter who had just entered the room.

Lily and James could see all of their friends, the most prominent being the Weasleys, one of their oldest and loyal friends; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two of the three original Marauders and James' best friends; the Longbottoms, one of the few Pureblood families who supported the Light; Andromeda Tonks nee Black with her nine-year old daughter Nymphadora; Minerva McGonagoll, the stern Hogwarts Transfiguration professor; Filius Flitwick, the half-human half-goblin Charms Professor of Hogwarts; Severus Snape, Lily's childhood friend and James' old rival and the ever eccentric Albus Dumbledore. All of them had been dressed in formal suits from the muggle world instead of the usual wizard robes due to Lily's like towards some things from her childhood world. The only people not dressed in the black attire were Dumbeldore who wore vivid, blood red wizard robes and cloaks with golden polka dots and the children who wore red, blue or yellow suits and dresses. The Weasley children wore blue suits for the boys and blue dresses for the girls that matched their reddish-orange hair. Neville wore a red suit much to his delight since it was his favourite colour, Nymphadora sported a bright yellow sundress and Lillian had a yellow dress with black straps and a blue belt.

There were a few people who were not able to make it such as Aberforth, Albus' younger brother who had to stay at Hogsmeade at one of its busiest times of the year; Ariana, their youngest sister who was away on an expedition for her research; Rubeus Hagrid, one of the Potters' oldest friends who had to visit some relatives in the east and Alexei Cutler, Lily's cousin who was visiting their grandmother.

The whole place was in a festive mood with the joyous chatter of the company and the various decorations hanging around everywhere. The setup of the ballroom has been left since Lillian's sixth birthday just ten days before. There were streamers hanging on the golden-coloured staircases, the chandeliers were lit with colourful flames dancing on the everlasting candles, there was a buffet table - with the best food that the house elves could make - that was currently being raided by the Weasley twins and young Neville; and the rooftop was enchanted to reflect light from various torches and sent red, blue and yellow lights across the room.

The walls however were stripped of the balloons and were replaced with a shiny, glittery coat that was also present on the six pillars stationed on the corners of the dance floor, with three pillars on each side of the room. The Potters, being the rich and pureblood family they are, also had a small, private orchestra that was playing on the wall opposite the buffet table. The only weird thing, by Muggle standards, was that the instruments were playing themselves.

The Potters engaged themselves in a pleasant conversation with the other adults, with James and Sirius joking around and making everyone laugh. The children played a modified game of Quidditch at the front yard with their toy broomsticks that each of them had received two years ago from when there had been a huge sale on the flying contraptions at Hogsmeade. The broomsticks were quite out dated but they were safer than the newer ones, which could fly tent times higher and five times faster.

"Oh how marvellous! Yes, marvellous indeed. James you truly deserve that promotion. I couldn't think of anyone more suited for the job of Head Auror." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Hey, what about me, Albus? I'd like to think I'm better than James at almost everything including catching criminals." Sirius said in a joking manner drawing chuckles from everybody in the circle.

"Oh shut up, Sirius. We all know that the only thing that you are good at catching are women's hearts," Molly Weasley added sarcastically saying the last part spurring more laughter.

"Well, if you put it that way, James you need this job more than I do since it's the only excitement that you'll be getting for the next hundred years or so. We can all agree that you won't be getting anymore action from Lily anytime soon."

Sirius' last remark earned him a Stinging hex from the irate Lily who huffed in mock anger. The Black heir rubbed his arm and hissed in pain but still had a smile from getting a rise out of his best friend's wife. James just stayed out of it and opted to talking to Frank instead of protecting his best friend or his wife, something that she did not like and also earned him a Stinging hex from her in the midst of his conversation. This one clearly having more power behind it than the one sent to Sirius.

After laughing at the scene, the adults continued with congratulating James for his achievement and went on to talk about the upcoming school year. James went around talking to other guests, some of them being his Auror friends who also congratulated him, others being old schoolmates and other family friends.

"Lily, it seems that James isn't the only one who has had a recent endeavour. It's nice to know that we'll be work mates at Hogwarts this coming semester." Minerva said happily. She could now spend some time with her Lily and give out detentions to the naughty children together. She was excited for the new school year. Punishing those troublemakers always made her day and being able to do it with Lily made it a whole lot better.

"Thanks, Minnie. I'll be looking forward to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts even though Professor Quirell might have to take over soon after," Lily replied then came closer to her friends' ear and whispered, "James and I are planning to have another baby."

Minerva squeaked in surprise and covered her mouth quickly, eyes darting around the room looking to see if anyone noticed her small outburst. Thankfully no one had heard and she returned back to her conversation with her student and sister-figure, pulling Lily behind one of the marble pillars.

"That's great. What gender are you hoping to have this time?" she asked Lily.

"Well, James and I are just waiting to see what we would get."

"Wow. So it's a surprise then?"

"Yes. We were planning to make Remus the godfather this time since you and Sirius were taken."

"Well, good luck then. I want to be the first one to meet this little Potter when he or she arrives, okay?"

Lily just laughed at Minerva's antics and both joined the main circle. The more the merrier is certainly one of the mottos that the Potters have. The sun had set and it was dark outside by the time the children had finished their little game and the adults brought them in.

Everyone had a wonderful dinner in the dining room, courtesy of the Potter's kitchen elves, and danced in the ballroom to the wonderful music of the enchanted orchestra. Lillian danced around with her best friend Veronica and the Weasley twins who argued over who would dance with her first. In the end, both of them danced with Lillian at the same time in her delight. It was always fun with the Weasley twins around.

Soon, when the long hand of the ballroom clock struck twelve and the short hand rested on eight. Most of the guests parted from the gathering and politely said their goodbyes with only the adults who had children sleeping over, stayed with the exception of Remus and Sirius. Dumbledore had also left to work on one of his projects. Plus, it was not good for someone his age to still be awake even though he was still quite strong and healthy. With a quick goodbye, the grandfather figure of the Potters apparated from the manor's doorsteps.

The children had to change into their sleepwear and made their way to third floor where all of the bedrooms were. There was a long hallway that had a wooden floor covered by a red and gold carpet, pleasant paintings of different sceneries and the end wall covered in the Gryffindor banner which was Lily and James' old house at Hogwarts. There were six bedrooms in total. James and Lily shared the master bedroom, Lillian had a room to herself, the nursery which was left alone in case there was another baby and three guest bedrooms the same size as Lillian's.

Lillian led her bunkmates for the night into her room. The place had been altered to fit the nine children. There were two, pink bunk-beds on the right side of the room; two, blue bunk-beds, with a similar design to the pink ones, on the other side and a single-sized, black framed bed was positioned in the center of the room where Lillian's bed was normally located. There were two, vertically long windows situated on the black bed's sides, separating it from the bunk beds. There was a banner of a broomstick, the Airwave Gold above the black bed, desks beneath the two windows, a walk in wardrobe on the end of the blue bunk beds and a full-length mirror at the end of the pink bunk beds.

Lillian took the top bunk on the pink bunk closest to the front wall while her best friend took the bunk below her. Ginevra, the youngest child of the Weasleys, took the top bunk of the bunk bed closest to the mirror and Nymphadora jumped onto the lower bunk. The girls all said goodnight to each other before Lillian closed the lamp and went to sleep.

The boys were more rowdy in the choosing of who goes on which bed. William, being the eldest, grew tired of the argument and took charge, allocated everyone their positions. Fred and George were assigned the two top bunks, with Fred sleeping on the one closest to the wall and George sleeping on the one closer to the closet. Neville was okay with being appointed the bottom bunk below Fred while Charles was a bit scared with being placed on the bottom bunk below his brother George in fear of having urine dripping onto him. It was no secret in the Weasley family that the twins wet their beds quite often, a fact that poor Neville was not aware of but soon would be when he wakes up the next morning.

After putting an end to the bickering, William sighed in exhaustion and closed the lamp on their side and slept on the black bed. Soon, the loud snores of the boys and the soft, near silent ones of the girls filled the room. The adults who were listening in the hallway went to the large living room of the Potter Manor quietly conversing about their children.

James lit the fireplace with a small Incendio Duo Charm and sat back down next to his wife on one of the long, red sofas that Minerva had conjured earlier to be an exact replica of one of the living room's sofas. The original couch fitted three people while the conjured sofas could only fit two. The Potters took one; the Longbottom couple did so too, the Weasleys did the same, Remus and Sirius took one, Filius and Severus shared one quietly and Minerva conjured a large seat for herself.

"So, that daughter of yours got her Quidditch skills from you didn't she, Potter?" Snape asked addressing James from across the circle.

"Yeah. She'll be a superstar once sho grows up. Hopefully she'll tryout for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts when she's on her second year. I'd be lucky if she takes Gryffindor's Seeker position." James hoped that his daughter would continue playing his favourite game even after Hogwarts.

"You've got nothing to worry about James. That daughter of yours is a natural at the sport. Heck, she might even get into a professional team when she grows older; that is, if she doesn't take a liking towards the duties of an Auror. I mean, she's already defeated one of the most powerful wizards before she's even at Hogwarts." Sirius assured James.

"With the way she caught those snitches, she'll have no trouble catching criminals as well." Remus added.

"Oh god, it's not enough that we have one Potter running around messing things up, you guys are expecting to have another one causing trouble in the Auror department?" Snape rubbed his forehead worriedly. "Little Lillian is just as energetic as you James, I hope she's not as clumsy as you too. We don't need another klutz in the criminal-catching business."

"Hey! Don't bad mouth my daughter like that, Snivellus. She'll be great at anything she dedicates herself to, whether it be catching the game-winning golden snitch or catching those trouble-making Death Eaters." James childishly retorted calling his rival the name he disliked.

Molly interrupted James and Severus' little spat and said and said, "Enough of that boys. It's so obvious that Lillian would become more than an airheaded Quidditch player or a clumsy Auror. If she takes after Lily's good looks, she could give that model, what's-her-name – Alicia Keyes – a run for her money."

James looked mortified at the thought of having his daughter being the person that crosses all of the boy's minds when she grows up. He knows that his precious princess would look just as good, if not better, than his wife and that scared him. James would not allow Lillian to be some kind of fashion model. The person who would want that would have to go over his dead body before that happens.

Lily looked equally frightened as James. She was worried that many boys would harass her little flower when she gets older. She just hopes that it wouldn't include that Malfoy kid. That would cause a few problems a few years later.

The night went on as the adults talked about other trivial things such as how many boys would Lillian date until she finally settles down, which of the Weasley boys would get married first, if Veronica would ever take an interest in boys and if any of them would have anymore children. The elder Potters seemed to forget about a certain boy who was currently suffering many miles away. Their thoughts instead filled with Lillian and her future.

* * *

A few years later – 1990 July 31st

"Happy Birthday to you!"

As the crowd finished the last verse of the song, Lillian blew out the ten blue candles on her birthday cake and grinned at her parents showing her two missing front teeth. James took the photo of his smiling daughter and shrunk the camera away. Lily clapped along with everyone else and wished her daughter a happy birthday adding a small kiss on her cheek.

Today was Lillian's tenth birthday and the Potters threw one heck of a party to celebrate it. The event was held at the ever-extravagant Potter Manor and almost all of the upper class families were invited. This of course included all of the Pureblood families, the Ancient and Noble families and the people who occupied a seat at the Wizengamot or a high-ranking official at the Ministry. Unfortunately, that included the Malfoys and some other dark-supporters. The gathering served as a party for Lillian but also as good publicity for the Potters, hence the many strangers and usually unwelcome guests who were invited.

The ballroom was very lively. It was magically expanded using Room Expansion Runes on the four corners of the room. The space was increased so that it could hold more than five hundred people rather than its normal three hundred people limit. The marble floor was enchanted to look like the sky with clouds slowly drifting and the dome-like ceiling glittered with precious gemstones and metals. The middle of the pillars were taken out and replaced by hollow, cylindrical, glasses filled with fishes and were lit from the base making the water shimmer in different colours. A bigger table was set up at the centre of the room that was continually filled with delicious appetizers and snacks made by the hardworking kitchen elves. The guests were wither seated at the table or were watching from afar. The self-playing orchestra played beautiful melodies, which some people danced to.

After Lillian blew the candle guests parted from their positions around or at the table and went to wish her a happy birthday. Lillian thanked the well-wishers and ran off to meet her friends who were waiting for her to open the presents that she had received. Counting a total of thirty presents, not including the ones from people she did not know, Lillian was happy with what she had gotten. It was less than what she had gotten last year but are more valuable. The last nine years of her childhood, her presents consisted mainly of toys and clothes but this year she had gotten more grown-up presents including jewellery, books and her very own broomstick. You could say that she was spoiled but the term blessed is more appropriate since she doesn't let this all get to her head and doesn't act like she owns everything, unlike Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of Draco Malfoy, Lillian saw his gelled up, snobby looking head amongst the crowd and started backing away from his direction. His head seemed to swivel around before resting at her general direction. Draco sauntered towards Lillian and pushed his way past the other children. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go due to the huge blockage of presents, Lillian just faced the oncoming Malfoy.

"Hello there Lillian, you look stunning during this fine day. I would also like to wish you a wonderful, happy birthday." Draco bowed took her hand without permission and kissed it like how a perfect Pureblood heir like him is expected to.

Lillian bit back her disgust at his smirking face and leering eyes. She remembered her training and put on the intimidating poker face that was common among Pureblood heirs and heiresses when they were in an unpleasant or unfavourable situation.

"Greetings, Malfoy scion, I thank you for your presence at my birthday as well as for your gifts. I would love to spend more time talking with you but alas; I have other guests to attend to. Good day." Lillian lied through the skin of her teeth when she said that she had wanted to spend more time with Draco. She attempted to push past him and out of the corner but a firm hand on her shoulder had halted her movement.

"Ah, if it isn't Lillian Rose Potter, the Potter heiress. I am so glad to have finally found you. It seems that my son had beat me to it. I hope you two have made each other's acquaintances very well. I am planning to have you two spend the rest of your life together."

Lucius Malfoy was a very ambitious man. Born with a very respected Pureblood background, he was able to attain what he wanted and more. He is known to be the head of many of the popular businesses in the Wizarding world while also being a well-accomplished duellist.

Lucius Malfoy was also a very dangerous man. Once he sets his eyes on something he truly wants, he would go to great lengths to achieve it using what is at his disposal. He is known to be a Dark supporter and has almost half of the Pureblood families doing his bidding. This alone makes him a very impossible opponent to get rid of.

Lillian Potter has unfortunately crossed paths with Draco Malfoy and he was immediately infatuated with her. She was everything Draco had wanted in a partner. Lillian was a very attractive girl, getting her looks from her mother; she was clearly very strong and is capable of taking care of herself, which was evident in her performance during her duelling classes and most importantly, she was from a Most Ancient and Noble House. Sure she had a muggle parent but her status as the Potter heiress outweighs that con.

These qualities made Lillian a very sought out maiden and has received many marriage proposals from many different families looking to boost their own reputation and prestige. Thankfully, James and Lily were able to fend off most of Lillian's suitors and parents trying to make a marriage contract between her and their sons, with the help of Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, the newly appointed head of the DMLE.

"I would very much appreciate it if you could release your hold on me, Lord Lucius." Lillian gritted her teeth, eyes searching for her parents amongst the crowd.

The Lord of the Malfoy house refrained from holding Lillian into place and settled both his hands on his signature cane. Draco just kept smiling creepily at Lillian who was rubbing her shoulders where Lucius had gripped her. The guy has very, very strong hands.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The three pairs of eyes looked at James Potter who was fast approaching with his wife Lily by his side. One pair looked relieved, while the other two hid their disdain at being caught. Lucius had hoped that he and his son would be able to sway Lillian to marrying Draco in her father's absence. That plan was quickly shut down and now they would have to settle this the harder and more complicated way.

"James, it is so good to see you alive and healthy. How's the Auror Department treating you?" Lucius sneered at the Potter family head and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, what is it that you want with my daughter? I swear if you are trying to get an engagement between my daughter and your sorry excuse of a son, I will…"

Before the situation could escalate further and attract unwanted attention, Lily placed her hand on her husband's shoulder making him calm down considerably. It would not be good if anyone heard James making death threats at Lucius. The man had the backing of some very powerful people and with the way that Lucius was getting more allies, he could soon take over the government in half a decade or so.

"Keep your husband in a tight leash since that's what you two have been at for the past ten years. You've tarnished the good name of the Potters, James, by marrying this wife of yours. I quite liked and respected your parents James, even if they had the wrong set of ideals. Why don't you help your family name by giving your daughter over to my son."

"We would never do such a thing." Lily interrupted Lucius' little rant.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood, I wasn't talking to you. Consider my proposal again James; it would do you and your daughter good to marry her to my son. Farewell."

With a swish of his cloak, Lucius left the sight of the Potters taking Draco with him. James bristled at the man's arrogant and pompous attitude. He would have to do something about Malfoy and soon.

"Come on, princess. Let's go cut your cake." James guided his daughter back to the huge table in the middle of the room still looking past his shoulder thinking about the confrontation.

The rest of the party went really well. The huge ten-layered, rainbow cake was cut into hundreds of pieces that were almost too big to fit onto a normal plate. The adults danced with each other to the music of the band.

The children however, chose an activity that was more physically straining. They changed into their Quidditch gear and prepared for a mini match of Quidditch in the backyard with Lillian leading one team as the seeker and Veronica leading the other as the goalkeeper. The two's friendship had grown stronger over the years and a small rivalry had developed between them when they play Quidditch.

The game had only been going on for half an hour and the players found themselves panting in exhaustion due to the heat and

Lillian, using her brand-new Cleansweep Eleven, zoomed around the pitch in rapid bursts of speed simultaneously trying to look for the game-winning Snitch and trying very hard to shake the other team's seeker, Ginny, from her tail. The youngest Weasley was very light in the air and was able to follow Lillian's confusing and unpredictable course.

Hearing Veronica's team score yet another goal, making the score 100-80, in favour of the other team, Lillian searched for the snitch amongst the tall grass at the base of the field. Her shadow sped across the meadow following her form but suddenly became smaller and smaller. Seeing a flash of gold, Lillian darted to the northern side of the pitch with Ginny hot on her trail.

The two seekers pushed their brooms to their limits both were evenly matched. Without even hesitating, Lillian pushed her body along the sleek wood of her broom improving her aerodynamics and pushed upwards to one hundred and fifty feet above ground then made a downward spiral towards the snitch that was flying away from her like a mouse running from a cat.

125 feet.

110 feet.

100 feet above ground and the snitch took a sudden right turn. Lillian found herself still heading towards the ground and panicked slightly then regained composure.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I don't want to die, please work!"

75 feet

Lillian tightened her hold on her broomstick.

50 feet.

She leaned back, her spine at a forty-five degree angle to the broom's length.

25 feet.

She brought her knees up to the broom's shaft.

10 feet.

And with a sudden jerk, she pulled the broom up with her arms and aligned it to be parallel to the ground, the sudden movement causing the wooden contraption to speed up after the snitch allowing Lillian to chase after it much closer.

Ginny, fell for the trick and almost crashed on the ground if she didn't realise what was happening. She landed on the ground a bit roughly and sprung back up to try and find the snitch.

Lillian looked at the scoreboard again and saw that her team was losing by fifty points. She stretched her arm out as far as it could go, mere inches away from her prize.

"Come on, come on." Lillian focused on the snitch making herself get tunnel vision.

She came closer to the snitch and wrapped her gloved hand around it. The sound of a klaxon blared throughout the pitch signalling the end of the match. The scoreboards showed the final score, which was 230-130 in favour of Lillian's team. She landed on the ground and held the winning snitch in her right hand. Her friends swarmed around her, even the ones from the opposing team and carried her in the air.

From afar, she could spot her parents and her uncles smiling at her. The victory was the best way to end her birthday and Lillian felt ecstatic knowing that life couldn't get any better for her. She listened as the other kids chanted her name as if she had won an international game. Lillian knew she had a good life but this, this was just one of those moments where everything was perfect; and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the new chapter, Sorry for the long wait. I've made the goalposts in Quidditch 100 feet from the ground and the pitch to be slightly longer than usual but there's barely any difference. This chapter was just to fill everyone in on Lillian's childhood and compare it to Harry's. Alexei is an OC of mine and he will be playing an important role later on.

IMPORTANT: I've added a couple of sentences to the first two chapters but they won't be making a difference. Sometime later this year, I will be re-writing the whole story (maybe December). This will allow me to get ideas from you all throughout the whole year and then incorporate it into one good story.

Please Review, tell me what you like and don't like.

If you have any questions or complaints, PM me instead.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

A/N: This is the time skip to when Harry meets his family. You guys will probably get confused when the chapter starts since this is where the actual story begins. It will make sense. The reason why I haven't described characters' appearances much yet is because I'm waiting until Harry and Lillian meet each other so I could write what Harry thinks of Lillian's friends/ family and then what Lillian thinks of Harry's friends/teachers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

August 28 1991 – One week before Hogwarts School Year

Petunia Dursley woke up to the sweet, sincere sound of a bird's chorus and the warm sunlight bathing her and her husband's large bedroom. It slowly edged from across the room towards their large, queen-sized, four-poster bed. To this day, how it has supported the weight of the land whale named Vernon Dursley for five years is a mystery.

The Dursley mother sighed and grinned. This is the day that she had been waiting for and after eleven years, it had finally come. Today was a very special day for the Dursleys; it is the day that they would be freed from their burden, from that monster that lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Today was like Independence Day, the fourth of July; the day good people had the chance to be their own.

Petunia compared this day to the popular American holiday that celebrated their escape from the British. It had been bad for her country but she would be lying if she said that it wasn't such an inspiring story. She was convinced that her family's story was similar to that of how the British colonies in America became the United States. Her family would finally be lifted from the clutches of a monster that was the bane of their existence. Many would agree with one thing about Petunia's perspective, her family was as big as a whole country.

Unbeknownst to Petunia, the two days are also similar but for a different reason. Today is the day Harry Potter would be reunited with his parents. It is the day he would finally return to where he belongs and escape from his relative's tyranny. He had endured and survived through eleven years of torture and abuse from his so-called aunt and uncle.

Petunia carefully stood up from her sitting position on the bed making sure not to disturb her snoring husband's slumber, wrapped herself up in her night robes and hurriedly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Slowing down her pace, she tiptoed next to the spot where the cupboard resided and hurried to her destination.

Carefully boiling some hot water and getting the ingredients from the pantry, Petunia brewed a pot of coffee and enjoyed the silence the morning provided. She took a whiff of her steaming beverage and took a small sip from her mug.

"Ding DONG!'

She spat her freshly made drink onto the kitchen bench due to the sudden racket that broke her peaceful moment. 'What great timing,' she thought. It must be her freakish sister and her equally freaky husband waiting to pick their son up. It was never too early to get rid of him but did they have to disturb her ritual?

Muttering various curses under her breath, Petunia went and shuffled over to the front door and opened it. She masked her distaste for the couple at the door and put on the best, caring-aunt façade that she could muster.

"Hi, guys. How have you been?"

Lily and James smiled politely at Lily's only sister and their son's caretaker for eleven years. "Hi, Petunia. We've been doing great. Is Harry with you?" Not wanting to be around for much longer, Lily greeted Petunia and asked for her son's whereabouts. She knew that her sister had always been jealous of her magical abilities and disliked the fact that she had been able to attend Hogwarts while Petunia was stuck in the London. Over the years, that jealousy grew to hate of all things to do with the magical world to the point where Petunia blatantly denied the existence of the abnormal society.

Petunia told the couple to wait by the closed door and retrieved Harry who was already awake, waiting on the couch. With him was a small briefcase the size of his chest that contained all of his belongings.

"Boy, your parents are waiting. I suggest that you never come back after this. Now go."

Harry stood up from his seat, grabbed his pack and walked towards the front door after glancing at his aunt. Petunia's cold words had no effect on him and he sent a soul-chilling gaze that left Petunia attempting to hide her quaking body. Harry grasped the brass knob and pulled the door open giving him the first sight of his parents for eleven years.

James waited nervously for his son just like his wife. He wanted to make a good first impression that Harry would remember. He had only spent ten days with his son and that was when he was only a mere crying and babbling babe. He shifted on his spot and adjusted the tie that was part of his muggle attire. Lily and him were trying to ease their son into their world slowly since it was a lot to take in according to his wife's story of when she first leaned of her abilities.

Seeing a silhouette behind the door's glass, James exhaled nervously, combed his hair and stopped his jumpiness. There standing at the entrance, was a child who looked healthy but also looked like he hasn't seen the sun or slept for how-many days. The person's skin was as pale as the moon and looked like it was cold to touch. His cheekbones showed but not enough that he looked like he was starved. His lips were as red as blood glowing in comparison to his skin. His green eyes calculating and analytical the colour reminding James of the curse, Avada Kedavra. Dark rings were visible under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep.

The kid stood at about five feet, his height was decent up to the point where he was actually tall for his age. His posture was relaxed yet on guard showing no signs of a slouch. His last defining characteristics were his hair and clothing. The boy's hair was untamed but stayed close to his face not sticking out or curling upwards. It was styled so that it covered his forehead and looked neat even without getting a haircut for a long amount of time. He was dressed in a grey trench coat, black pants, brown boots and a grey button-up shirt.

James discerned that this person was in fact his son from the green, glowing iris peering from half-lidded eyes. He moved to engulf Harry in a hug but was shocked when he stepped back into the house. Slowly bringing his arms back to his side, James thought that introductions were in order and cleared his throat.

"Hi Harry. It's…been so long. We're your parents and we'd like you to come home with us."

James gestured between him and Lily when he introduced themselves as his parents. Harry maintained his nonchalant gaze and replied in an almost monotonous tone.

"Hello, mum, dad."

Lily was crying and almost sobbed when she heard her baby's voice. Of course she was never there to actually listen to Harry's actual first words since he was only ten days old when Dumbledore dropped him off at the Dursleys doorstep. She covered her mouth and rushed at her son before he had time to evade. She wrapped her arms around him and noted that he was almost up to her head, his hair tickling her nose. She breathed in his scent and held him tight.

Harry was surprised when his mother, in a quick motion, hugged him. It felt strange to be hugged since it had never happened to him before. His body stiffened at human contact due to instinct and years of abuse. He willed himself to calm down and convinced his body that Lily meant no ill will. James noticed Harry's discomfort and slowly detached his wife from his son's form.

Seeing as his son was quite young and probably would not be able to carry his entire luggage – James assumed that he had more – he went to offer some assistance.

"Hey son, let me carry your stuff for you."

Harry responded quickly and hid his briefcase behind him, away from James' reaching hands. "I am quite capable of carrying my own belongings, thank you for the offer however."

James smiled at his son, happy that he was quite independent but sad that he wasn't able to help out but then thought of another way. "Well, at least let me carry the rest of your things for you."

"What I have is what I own," Harry said, "If we can, I would like to go now."

James and Lily was a taken aback by the amount of Harry's possessions. They had expected a bit more than what he has, at least two more large suitcases. James got out of his small moment of surprise and led his son to the beautifully conjured muggle invention that they call a car. It was a black Rolls Royce to be exact.

Harry opened the door himself and stepped in the car, taking the middle backseat. James went to the side closest to the road and stepped in the driver's seat after opening the door for his wife. The Potters then took one last look at Number 4 Privet Drive and drove up the bend between the lampposts and ordinary houses in the normal neighbourhood.

The trip had been silent and awkward for the most part. James was trying to drive the unfamiliar ride and focused all of his attention on the road. This did not allow him to make small talk with his son. Lily however, was putting all of her attention on making eye contact with Harry through the mirror. Her attempts at starting a conversation failed miserably since Harry was just staring out of the window at the passing buildings and parks of muggle London.

Harry however, was not bothered by the silence and enjoyed looking at the outside world. He had never ventured far from the house and his school so this was new territory for him. He found it amusing that he was about to go to a world that most people don't think exist yet he hasn't even explored this one. He feels that he has skipped an important part of his life as a child but ignored the sensation.

His thoughts went from the scenery to his parents. It was a surprise to learn that his parents were going to take him back and was a bit angered by their sudden notice of his existence. Why haven't they tried to raise him themselves? Harry briefly remembered flashes of light and the sound of a woman's screams from long ago but he couldn't discern whether it was a vague memory or just dreams and hallucinations. 'I guess I'll just have to find out later,' he thought.

Finally arriving at their destination, the Potter trio left the car and stepped out onto the pavement much to James' relief of never having to drive again and Lily's annoyance of not talking to Harry. The ride was unpleasant for the couple but Harry was indifferent towards the journey.

Facing the row of shops that they parked next to, Harry's gaze landed on a small pub sandwiched between a music shop and a bookshop, Both stores were much more appealing to the eye, with the music shop's shiny black tones and the bookshop's glass windows that showed the glowing interior of the place. The pub had a generic English pub appearance from its red brick walls and wooden door. The place, even with its bland look, gave off a homely and inviting vibe.

James walked up to the door and opened it for his two family members. Lily waited for Harry to go before entering. He looked around the place in a mixture of awe and confusion. The place looked much bigger inside than it looked outside. After ten seconds of thinking, Harry deduced that magic enlarged the place.

"Hey Tom. How's the business?" James approached a man standing behind the bench, cleaning a piece of glass with hovering drink-mixers shaking behind him. Meanwhile, Lily took a seat and ordered a yellowish beverage from one of the waiters.

Tom, the pub's owner, was a middle-aged man who had a pear shaped face and puffy, pompadour styled hair. He had wrinkles at the edge of his eyes that became more visible when he smiled. The man gave off a welcoming aura, which is why many witches and wizards loved to come to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Back already James. That was pretty quick."

"Yeah. This is Harry he's my son."

"Oh. He looks like you but he has Lily's eyes."

"Yeah. It's a tad darker though."

"He's the complete opposite of Lillian."

James laughed. "Well, they both have one thing in common."

"What."

"They're definitely going to be heartbreakers in the future."

The two men talked about the weather and businesses but mostly about an upcoming Auror in the department. Alex something-or-rather. Harry backtracked to something the bartender and owner of the pub said. Who's Lillian? The name sounded familiar but not just because it's like his mother's name. He dismissed it and instead focused on the people in the Leaky Cauldron.

Witches and Wizards sure dressed differently from Muggles. They wore mostly dark toned robes while the non-magical population preferred a good old shirt and pants. The technology was also a couple of decades behind. Sure there were some machinery that was not present in the Muggle world but the place still used a lot of candles and had Victorian style furniture and buildings. Nothing really ran on electricity and Harry was not sure if there was even electricity in this world.

'I guess having magic must have made mages lazy and have a fixed set of thinking,' Harry thought. He scanned the place again and found that there were a lot of customers. 'This place must be a popular stop for everyone.'

"Alright, I'll have your butterbeer shipment delivered before noon." Tom called out to James who was walking back to Lily who had just finished her drink and was holding Harry by the shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll have your payment sent when it comes. Have a nice day."

The trio walked outside through the backdoor and into an ally with the pub's wall behind them and a brick wall to the front and the sides. James grabbed his wand from his pocket and transfigured his and Lily's clothes into everyday wizard wear. Expecting Harry to be gaping at the sight, James was slightly disappointed when his son just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Getting over the anti-climactic response that he had gotten, James walked to the center of the front wall and tapped five adjacent bricks around a hole. The sequence started with tapping the brick above the gap, then the brick to the right of the gap, then the brick opposite of that, then the brick below the hole and lastly the brick to the left of the previous one. Harry stored the memory away for later labelling it to be important.

The brick wall opened in a wave like motion that started from the bricks that were tapped and ended at about a meter away from the sidewalls. The bricks seemed to part like a mouth or the Red Sea when a powerful mage from long ago commanded it to.

"Hey, kiddo. Welcome to Diagon Ally." The opening of the bricks revealed a long pathway where a settlement of shops, stalls and stands stood at either side of the walkway. The place was buzzing with activity and many magical citizens were found rushing around, coming out of shops or going into one. There were many groups of people but Harry noticed that many of them were families carrying books, feathers, pots and robes.

'Must be stationary or something for the coming school year.'

Harry thought correctly. With school being one week away, shops were lowering the prices of many stock items to attract attention from the hundreds of eager customers that were sure to come. James and Lily looked at the interest and curiosity in their son's eyes and were proud of themselves for finally getting some kind of reaction from him even if they did it indirectly. Before Harry could ask any questions about the little market district, James and Lily interrupted him.

"Harry, would you like to go and meet some people before we buy your supplies?"

Harry looked at both his parents with confusion and slight disinterest. He did not find the thought of more interaction with strangers pleasant. "Are they of any importance?"

"Well, we both would like to think so. These two are very special people. You'll find that they'll be very important to you."

"And why is that?"

"You'll find out."

James grabbed his son when he was about to say something but was cut off quickly when Harry felt a, unusual squeezing sensation around his body. His vision became blurry but found that it was not his eyesight but his surroundings that were causing it. After what felt like a few minutes to him was actually just three seconds to the outside world.

"What in the world was that?" Harry gasped as he fell on his knees hitting loose gravel. His temporary lose of perfect vision was gone and was replaced with a slight throbbing sensation in his head.

"Sorry about that. It was called Apparition. Don't worry; what you're feeling right now is normal since it's your first time. It's a good thing that you didn't vomit though," James explained to his son.

After standing up, Harry found himself on a gravelly road that circled around a fountain with a similar design to his school's. He saw a wide expanse of rolling grasslands and a forest in the distance. The gravel road led to a dirt one that disappeared in the horizon.

"Turn around Harry."

He did as he was told and met the sight of an enormous mansion that was probably big enough to house eleven families comfortably. It looked pristine and grand even though it was built a thousand years ago according to a plaque on the fountain. 'Potter Manor, huh.'

"This is your new home. Now, let's go inside."

James and Lily waited for Harry who was reluctant to go inside, his mind telling him that it was some sort of trap. Years of experience with these kinds of situations did not end well for him. 'It'll be like ripping off a band aid.' Harry pushed the double doors open and found an extravagant ballroom with two staircases at the far side, six pillars that went up to the dome-like ceiling and a stage to the side. There were two double doors, both positioned behind the staircases on the farthest wall. The room's corners were occupied by statues and potted plants.

"Come. Let's go see those two people shall we?" James and Lily both walked along either side of Harry and led him up the flight of stairs and into a hallway. James left his side and went to the end of the corridor. He opened the room to his left and beckoned for Harry to come. Lily walked behind him as he approached the room, the walls hiding its contents.

Once Harry was standing under the doorway, he saw two children inside a nursery. One was reading a book and the other was a sleeping baby in a crib. The eldest of the two looked up and met his gaze. She looked to be around his age and was quite pretty. She was wearing a blue dress, no sleeves, fitted with a black belt and a hair band on her forehead. The girl's luscious, red hair fell and framed her face and her pink lips were slightly parted. Her chocolate brown eyes, which she inherited from James, were behind a pair of reading glasses, which sat on her cute button nose.

'Who's she?' Harry thought.

Lillian was quietly reading in the nursery of her baby sister who was born a month ago. She was waiting for her parents to come home after they said that they were both going out to run an errand. She occupied her time by reading her favourite book, Valerian Valour.

Suddenly, the doors opened and she smiled at the form of her father who was gesturing for someone to come over. She assumed that her father wanted someone to meet her. 'Probably another suitor,' she thought but wondered why her father was so happy about the situation. She went back to reading her book, which she hopefully thought would help turn the boy away due to the action's disrespect and disinterest towards him.

A figure stood under the doorway but made no move to kiss her hand or even greet her. Curiously, she looked up and met his gaze. He looked to be around her age and was quite tall too. He was wearing Muggle attire consisting of a knee-length, open, grey, trench coat showing his grey button-up shirt, black pants and brown boots.

His mesmerising, green eyes looked at hers, his blood red lips looked tantalising and stood out from his pale skin. His messy hair added to his rouge-ish handsomeness. Lillian was captivated by the boy's appearance.

Her first thoughts were, 'Who's he?'

The two children just stared at each other, one in interest and the other in curiosity. James spoke up and placed his hand on Lillian's shoulder while Lily placed hers on Harry's.

"Lillian, meet your twin. Harry this is Lillian and Rosaline, they are your sisters." James said in happiness. After eleven years, his family was complete once again. Lily also smiled at the sight in joy almost crying.

Lillian was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape in disbelief. She had a brother, a twin no less, who had been gone for eleven years. The first boy she looked at that she thought was actually good-looking turned out to be her brother. How come she's never heard about him before and why had he only come now? Where has he been all this time? Many more thoughts went through her mind but they were mostly about the unfairness of the situation and her parent's decision to only introduce Harry to her now.

Harry had slightly different thoughts from his sister. 'So, I have a sister. That's pretty nice.' He despised his parents for keeping him apart from his sister, his twin no less. He felt fiercely protective of her all of a sudden, which confused Harry greatly. He had never met Lillian before but he felt a small connection to her, like he found a piece that was missing from him all this time. Unknowingly, Lillian felt the same towards him.

"Hello." Lillian managed to squeak out managing to halt Harry's thoughts. She was very nervous and was slightly panicking and worrying whether she had something on her face or if her hair was a mess. She stood as she greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry responded to her words and bowed slightly. He walked up to her and kissed her hand. Even if he wasn't raised right, he taught himself some manners and proper etiquette that was expected from a gentleman.

The sound of a baby's coos took the attention of the room's occupants. Harry walked up to the crib and saw at his other sister's form wriggling around. He looked at his parents as if asking for permission and after receiving a nod from them both; he picked little Rosaline Potter up from her bed. The baby seemed to take a quick liking to Harry and was smiling and gurgling, some drool leaking out from her toothless mouth. For the first time in a while, Harry smiled.

James and Lily was over the moon when the saw that all three of their children got along as if they've been together their whole lives. Feeling bad that they have to interrupt the little moment, they decided to do it quickly.

"Harry, we would like to show you around the house since you'll be staying here from now on."

Harry placed Rose back in her crib much to her obvious displeasure and followed his parents out of the room. Lillian stayed and went back to her reading after waving at Harry. He nodded at her and walked of with his parents. The little tour around the enormous estate took almost two hours and it was close to noon when they had finished. During the circuit around the grounds, Harry met the Potter Manor house elves, all twelve of them, each having a name vaguely similar to Tiki such as Mini, Trity, Keeley with the exception of one named Horace. They seemed like nice creatures and enjoyed serving their masters. He was also allocated a room that was previously a guest room that seemed large enough for three people. It had been relatively empty and James told him that they would be buying new things for him soon.

Arriving back at the entrance, Lily spoke up. "Harry, we would like to have a talk with you in the living room."

He walked to the living room together with his parents. When they reached their destination, he took a seat on a couch opposite his parents.

"We want to talk to you about why we had you separated from your sister." James said.

"Yes, father. Please enlighten me on why I could not possibly live with you and was sent to my caring relatives." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was for your sister's own good. She was the saviour of the magical world. We had to focus our attention on training her and raising her. The Dark Lord could come back anytime and we couldn't worry about another child at the same time. So we had to send you away, Harry. Lily and I regretted our decision the moment you left but you have to understand that you were safer in the muggle world. No one would bother to look there for you. We had to act quickly. Only Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Remus and us know about you. Unfortunately, so did our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. He ratted us out and we were attacked. You two almost died that night. Dumbledore suggested that we should have Lillian prepared when Voldemort comes back." James and Lily explained to their son.

Harry stayed silent the whole time and preferred to think about the situation in his head. The reason why his parents had abandoned him was because of his sister who was apparently a celebrity and heroine of the magical world. His opinion on her changed slightly and blamed her for his life before his rational side took over and made him realise that it wasn't her fault, it was Dumbledore's. He didn't know whom this Dumbledore guy is but he will definitely get it when he meets him.

"This Dumbledore person, I'm assuming that he is someone with a high authority and that's why you listened to him?" Harry asked.

"That's right. He's been like a grandfather to your sister and he's a well-respected, powerful and strong figure here. He found out about a prophecy that said one of you would defeat the Dark Lord when he comes again. Since Lillian's magical core was stronger than yours, she was deemed as the Chosen One and the girl-who-lived." Lily answered her son's question.

"His reasons were reasonable but how can he ask someone to separate themselves with their own child? How could you agree to his opinion? More importantly, why the Dursleys? I'm sure you have other relatives in the Muggle world, why couldn't you have sent me to them?" Harry calmly asked his parents directing the last question to his mother.

"We had to choose a guardian that had no ties to the magical world. My sister fitted the criteria with her hate for anything to do with me, my people or my abilities. The Dursleys were the least expected people to be put in charge of you. We were lucky that we sent you there since there were several attacks on my parents and cousins by Death Eaters in an attempt to find you." Lily answered Harry.

"That didn't give you any excuse not to visit me at least once. They told me you were dead; that you both had suicided after being paralysed after a car crash. No child should have to believe that his parents were drug addicts and that they took their own lives." Harry hissed at his parents through narrowed eyes filled with hate. Realising that he let his control slip before regaining a hold on his emotions.

"I'll be staying at the manor until I can find another place to stay. I wouldn't want to intrude in the perfect life you've built for my sister after all this time." Harry decided. He masked his anger with politeness.

"Harry, you can't just leave. You've only turned eleven four weeks ago, you don't have the ability to fend for yourself." James argued.

"Yet I've had to live like that for the majority of my life. My age does not define my maturity. I've been through a hell lot more than some people had experienced in their lifetime. I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing but I know how to be independent, I've learned years ago. If it's all the same to you, I would like to keep Lillian in the dark about my life and our little conversation." Harry voiced his own opinions on the matter.

"We are very sorry, Harry. We would like to make it up to you since you're here with us now. We could be a family again." James hoped that his son would see their own point of view and see how everything they'd done was for the greater good, his thoughts slowly being plagued by Dumbledore's own words.

"So much for being a family."

With those last words. Harry stood up and started walking out of the living room leaving his parents and filling their hearts and minds with concern for their only son. James was silently thinking of ways to gain Harry's trust back while Lily's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. They had gotten their son back but he doesn't seem to want anything to do with them.

"Don't worry Lily, he'll come around. We'll make sure of it." James rubbed comforting circles on his wife's back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Remembering a small promise that he had made a few months ago, Harry went to his new room and pulled out a pen, something that apparently did not exist in the magical world, a piece of bond paper, also something uncommon here and was replaced by parchment. He started writing a letter to a friend back in London.

Dear Esther,

I have arrived at Potter Manor with my parents and guess what, I have a twin sister. So far, James and Lily have been saying that they want me and apologised for sending me off, no matter how little it changes. I still hate them but at least they were doing it to protect my sister. I'm going to see how everything works out with them but I will definitely be spending more time with my sisters, Lillian, my twin and my baby sister Rosaline. How's Timothy by the way? Still stuck with his job? Send my regards to the team.

Yours truly,

Hadrian Potter

Harry enclosed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with his own personal signature ring. He made his way to the owlery located at one of the tall turrets in the west wing. The room had a huge space used to give the owls a sense of freedom. There was a long, wide gap that travelled around the whole wall that allowed the messenger birds to fly in and out. He borrowed one of the Potter owls, a brown barn owl and gave it a small treat before asking it to deliver his message. The owl left with a flurry of feathers and disappeared into the horizon.

Harry walked back to the nursery in search of his sisters. He found Rosaline sleeping again while sucking her thumb; he smiled at the sight, while his twin had dozed off with her head resting on the crib and her book in her hands. Harry thought that it was cute how innocent and childish Lillian was. Deciding that his sister would wake up with an uncomfortable pain in her neck, he picked her up and closed the door behind him.

He carried her bridal style like she was as fragile and as valuable as a glass sculpture and looked for her room. Luckily it had her name labelled on it in clear, glittery writing. Pushing the door open, Harry quietly walked to her bed and gently placed her on the soft mattress. He draped her blanket over her shoulders and moved towards the door. Before he was able to take two steps, he felt soft and delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Harry, could you please stay, just for a little while."

He heard his sister's soft voice silently begging him to stay and had reminded him that not everyone had a childhood like his. Harry felt happy that at least his sister was loved. He relented with a small smile directed towards her bleary eyes and sat down on the bed close to her lying form. Harry brushed a few red strands of hair from her face and felt how soft and silky they were against his slightly calloused digits. He ran his hand across her scarlet locks and watched how it glided from the base to the tips. Lillian moaned at his slow caress and fell into peaceful sleep. In that moment, Harry vowed to not let anything take his sister's innocence from her no matter how much it took; he would protect her and Rosaline from anything and anyone, even Voldemort himself.

* * *

A/N: Um, new chapter everybody. Hope you liked it. Clearly, Lillian is infatuated with Harry. I read about this mental thing where two siblings are suddenly introduced to each other and they form an attraction towards their sibling. This happened in this chapter. I hope you like how I portrayed the characters both physically and personality wise. This chapter is Potter-centric and only focused on one of our favourite families.

Please review since those are very much appreciated. I would prefer not to get flamed. If you don't like it don't read it. I am open to constructive criticism, which will be put to use in the re-write or in the coming chapters if possible.


	5. Chapter 4: School Supply Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

A/N: This is the chapter where Harry goes shopping for school supplies. I left a small hint in the last chapter during the letter scene. Can you guess who the lady Harry wrote to is? Harry's childhood will be revealed in later chapters. Sorry for not updating quicker and I'll try to maintain the one chapter per week quota so far.

Another thing. Thank you for all of your support. I understand that some people might not like the plot. If you don't I suggest you read another fan fiction other than this one. I will still continue with the story even if there is only one reader left. In the event that I stop posting new chapters, it will probably be due to technical issues or school related problems. IF YOU THOUGH THAT HARRY WAS FORGIVING HIS PARENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, HE WASN'T. He was only being polite since he will be living with them for quite a while. It's not good if he gets disowned now is it? He has a lot of money but he won't be able to actually purchase a house until his fourth year when he is fifteen. If I say that he won't forgive his parents, then he won't.

I haven't been able to login to my account for the past week so this chapter might come late and be extra-long. It's my way of saying sorry.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: School Supply Shopping

August 29 1991 – 1 day later

Lillian woke up to a sweet aroma that seemed to waft from outside her door. She stepped out of the comfort of her room and into the colder atmosphere of the halls. Barefoot, she shuffled across the carpeted wooden floorboards and down to the kitchens. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and went down the stone staircases leading to the enticing smell that had her bewitched.

She expected the usual elf to be making breakfast but was instead treated to the sight of her brother cooking the morning meal. Harry had noticed his sister walk in and secretly casted a small charm, taken from elven magic, on the food he had made that increased its amount.

He added some more ingredients, enough for six servings and went back to cooking. Harry had asked the house elves if they could clean, arrange and decorate his room for the morning and sneaked off to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Seeing as his sister was also awake, he decided to make breakfast for the both of them.

Lillian sat down on one of the stools next to the long, granite bench top. Her brother looked like he was frying some eggs and… throwing a pan full of a strange, crumb-sized food. When he flipped the substance into the air, the flames from the oven seemed to try and lick the bottom of the pan. The golden food almost reached the rocky ceiling of the cave-like room before falling back down to her brother's pan.

He finished the dish with some weird-smelling, black sauce and placed the pan in front of her. Lillian's nostrils were blasted with a strong, warm and salty fragrance. The pan's contents glowed under the ambient light of the goblin's kitchen and produced copious amounts of steam as it had only been taken out of the fire. Her brother served the fluffy, scrambled eggs and some sizzling bacon, both placed on a large plate.

"Dig in."

Lillian grabbed a plate, spoon and fork then took as much eggs and bacon from the pile and filled half of her plate with them. A bit uncertain about the other food, she looked up to her brother in curiosity.

"Harry, what's this food? I've never seen it around before?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, it's called rice. It's very popular in Asian cuisine and supplies a fifth of the world's calorie intake. It's one of the most important crop and is the main food in more than thirty countries." Harry answered his sister in a sage-like tone.

"Oh, okay. If the rice is the grain, then what is the dark sauce you put in?"

"That's the soy sauce. It adds a unique but pleasant flavour to certain dishes."

Lillian nodded and proceeded to gather the rice onto her plate. She spooned a combination of eggs, bits of bacon and rice into her mouth and froze. Moaning in bliss, Lillian savoured the heavenly mixture in her mouth. She quickly shovelled some more into her hungry lips and devoured the rice and viand. Before she knew it, the food from her plate was gone.

She moved to take more and saw that her brother was also eating beside her. She smiled at him and thanked him for the food before going back into inhaling his cooking. In times like these, she's allowed to lose her prim and proper attitude and act like the child she was. The two twins ate in peace for the rest of their breakfast time.

After Harry had washed the dishes, just in time for the house elves to return and make another set of breakfast, the rest of the household was wide-awake with the exception of baby Rosaline. Lily and James opted to sleep in on this particular Saturday and had come out of their bedroom looking as lively as the ghosts of Hogwarts.

The couple noticed that Lillian's bedroom was slightly ajar and took a little peak. Their son and daughter were having a light conversation on the magical word. Apparently, Lillian had appointed herself the job of being her twin's tour guide in the magical world.

Lily smiled while James just chuckled at the comical scene of Lillian explaining to Harry what Quidditch was. Harry was looking confused yet interested and Lillian looked enthusiastic about the subject yet slightly frustrated on her brother due to his trouble with grasping the need for such a sport. He argued that it was a waste of resources and time while Lillian plainly said, 'But it's Quidditch! How could anyone not like it?'

The twins went on to chat about other trivial things from both of their worlds. James closed the door and slung his arm around his wife then both went to have some breakfast that their skilled elves had made.

Harry was quite amused by his sister's attitude. She was flailing her arms around like a headless chicken when she talked about her passion of Quidditch. He liked seeing her reaction when he mentioned that he had negative thoughts on her favourite sport. Lillian wanted to become Gryffindor's seeker in their Year 2 at the famous Hogwarts just like their father had been.

The sport was interesting enough and Harry found it quite similar to a few games in the Muggle worlds, such as football and basketball. The hoops reminded him of the basketball nets while the players' roles reminded him of the roles in soccer. Quidditch also seemed like a fun game apart from the health risks and dangers associated with being so high up in the air.

Thankfully, Lillian assured Harry, that no accidents have happened since the first few decades, near when Quidditch had been invented. The companies that made the flying broomsticks – when it was mentioned, Harry wondered if there were also flying dustpans – designed their brooms so that they would stick to its user's body but not so much that it hinders movement, just enough to let the user have some freedom and lets the rider move up a few inches away from the broom's shaft.

Harry was intrigued by the magic behind the production of the flying contraptions and made sure to do some research regarding the subject later. For now, he just sat and listened to his sister's ranting and raving.

Lillian felt happy that her brother showed some interest in her hobbies and that they got to make up for lost time over the years. She showed him photos of her friends, especially Veronica and the other Potter family acquaintances.

Lillian also felt sad that they didn't have the opportunity to be siblings from the very beginning. She stopped her little speech and looked over at her brother who was just smiling at her. 'He truly looks handsome', she thought. Lillian wondered if she would have to chase the girls away with her wand when Harry and her go to school. She chuckled evilly at the thought.

The twins lied on Lillian's bed, staring at the ceiling and being in each other's presence, for the rest of the morning until Lily and James called them down for their trip to Diagon Alley. It was Harry and Lillian's first year of school at Hogwarts and their parents would make sure that they got the right materials to excel in their education. It would be such a shame if they failed in their studies and disgraced their family name. Even though the Potters never had the strict and elitist ideals like the other Ancient and or Noble families, they still had pride and a name to uphold.

Harry dressed himself into a brown button-up shirt, his signature grey trench coat, black pants and brown, steel-toed boots; clothing that resembled wizard attire. Lillian wore dark red robes over a maroon and gold sundress and ivory-white, dragon skin boots. James and Lily wore identical clothing consisting of dark red robes, blue tunic-like shirts and black, hydra hide boots. The only difference between them was James' black pants and Lily's light blue, knee length skirt.

After dropping off little Rosaline to her usual caretaker, Mrs Figgs, the four older Potters went to Diagon Alley via portkey. It was another common way of magical transportation involving an item of some sort that was enchanted to warp the holders to a certain other site. Harry felt slightly less dazed from the travel than when his parents apparated with him. Lillian also felt the same even though she had gone through the process more times than her brother. She had always felt sick after using a portkey.

Arriving at Diagon Ally, Harry and Lillian brought out their supply list for the coming school year.

First-year students will require:

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

* Please note that all students' clothes should carry nametags at all times.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

* Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1]

* PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry each receive a supply list. For first years, it comes along with their Hogwarts acceptance letters, for third years, it comes along with Hogsmeade forms, and for sixth years, it is received with their O.W.L. results. The supply list tells students what equipment they will need for that year; it includes books, robes and other wizarding paraphernalia.

The teachers of each subject choose the different books and items, so if the school has a new teacher, the books required for that subject may change. Not everyone in a particular year will need the same supplies, as students do not always take the same subjects. If a student does not have sufficient funds for an adequate reason, Hogwarts will supply a small amount to buy their supplies, although some things will have to be bought second-hand. Muggle-born wizards and witches can exchange their Muggle money for Wizarding money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to pay for their supplies. All of the necessary Hogwarts' supplies can be bought in Diagon Alley.

Harry had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter and preparation package the same day he had found out that his parents were alive and willing to take him back to the family. It was a very unsettling and unpleasant day for him. Harry was jostled from his current train of thought and brought back to the present when he accidentally collided with someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going there, mate!"

"Sorry."

Harry looked at the person and muttered a quick apology. He did a double take to take in their appearance and saw a tall, red-haired girl – about his height and age – with freckles marring her roguish face that added that extra boyishness to her tomboyish looks. She scowled at him and went on walking towards the crowd. She looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't place where he saw her before.

Harry started walking again then noticed that he was safely separated from his twin and parents. He craned his head to check whether they were within his immediate vicinity and found no one. Harry slinked towards a tall, unusually structured, marble building at the end of the alley. It was the famous Gringotts Wizarding bank.

From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. Harry stepped into a small entrance hall, which led to another set of doors, this time a silver pair. Engraved on the silver doors was a verse of cryptic words, much like a poem.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"You've got to be mad if you're thinking of stealing from here."

Harry heard a voice behind him and he whipped his head around to face an elderly man with wild white hair, wearing purple robes and small reading glasses. He looked to be around sixty years of age yet his eyes gleamed with youth but underneath were pools of knowledge and wisdom obtained through years of study and research.

"I wasn't thinking of anything close to that. I find that it brings more trouble than the wealth you could gain," Harry retorted.

"Oh no, you have to forgive me. I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I was merely pointing out what the poem means." The old man smiled at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I've already figured out what it meant before you came. Thank you for the warning however."

"Apology accepted then."

Harry nodded at the man who asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes sir."

The man looked at Harry and asked, "Might I ask what your name is young man. Such polite manners are hard to find amongst people these days, especially ones around your age."

"I would like to tell you my name but isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without introducing themselves first?"

"Ah. Of course how careless of me. My name is Nicolas Flamel; and you are?"

Harry was quite shocked that this man could somehow be related to his friend. From what he was told, Nicolas Flamel was one of her ancestors from at least five centuries ago and should be much older than what he looks like.

"My name is Hadrian Potter, sir. It's nice to meet you."

The two men exchanged pleasantries and shook hands.

"Mr Flamel, might I inquire something of you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you related to an Esther Jean Flamel by any chance?" Harry asked for a confirmation.

"Yes I am young man; and I believe you have something for me."

"Yes. I was asked to give this to you."

Harry revealed a parcel, from within his trench coat, which had a red seal on the brown parchment that it was wrapped in. He didn't know what was inside since he was told not to look but he could feel a strong magical signature coming from inside. It felt like waves crashing onto him. The aura was so potent that it gave off a slight azure glow. If it weren't for the covering, the glow would have filled an entire room. Harry parted from the package and handed it to Nicolas' outstretched hands.

"Mr Potter, I can't say how much I appreciate you for coming here and delivering this to me. I've been waiting to receive this for quite a while now. Less and less people want to venture into the muggle world in recent times making it quite hard for me to obtain this. Couriers are rare nowadays as well. Thank you Mr Potter." The old man inspected the parcel and seemed to take in the empowering feeling it emitted before putting the package inside his robes.

"It was no problem, sir. However, I'm curious as to what is inside." Harry voiced his curiosity.

The wizard chuckled at the boy's inquisitiveness and smiled at him.

"My dear boy, I suggest that you move your mind towards other things. It is something that shouldn't plague young minds like yours for it holds much danger."

Harry was slightly disappointed at being denied an answer but didn't show it. The thought of the item being dangerous meant that whatever's inside is powerful. It piqued his interest even more.

"Mr Flamel, it was nice meeting you but I have places to be so if we could just move things along."

"Oh yes, the payment, of course. Come along now."

The duo entered through the silver set of double doors and into a room that could only be described as business-like.

The room's occupants consisted of many magical people as well as short yet intimidating looking creatures. The majority of them had long, hooked noses; huge, pointy ears; a large head and a stocky and small body. There had been another two guarding the entrance but the place was filled with them. Many of the bank's population were running around carrying suitcases and files of paper. Harry also noticed that the place was enchanted to be bigger on the inside than what it looks like from the outside.

Harry had heard of this race before and remembered that they were called goblins. Goblins were less than average at height but they should be given the utmost respect since they operate and control most of the wizarding world's wealth. Without the goblins' assistance, the magical society would fall into a disorganised state concerning all things involving finance.

Nicolas and Harry approached one of the tellers along the line, their shoes clacking on the cold, hard marble floor.

"Good Morning Master Griphook. May your vaults overflow and your enemies' blood stain the ground."

Harry looked at his older companion since he was unfamiliar with the phrase. He wondered whether it was a normal greeting in the magical society or a phrase used in conversation with goblins.

"Greetings Mr Flamel. What business do you have with us today?"

Harry heard a voice from behind the dark mahogany desks. It was a goblin wearing clothes that reminded him of his uncle Vernon's business suits without the jacket.

"I'm here to transfer a few galleons from my vault to this young man's next to me."

Nicolas gestured towards Harry whose chin was just above the desk. The wooden tables were quite tall standing at four feet and nine inches.

"Oh! I didn't even realise you were here little one. Who might you be?"

Griphook jumped a bit at the sight of Harry peeking from behind the edge of his desk. The boy looked quite dead yet healthy. It reminded him of a certain race that almost went extinct a few centuries ago. He shivered at the thought of their alluring appearances but also their literal bloodthirstiness.

"My name is Hadrian." Harry answered the goblin's question without disclosing his full title and only his real first name. It felt like showing some kind of trust to the goblin would be a beneficial thing in the near future.

"Well Hadrian, it is a pleasure to know you," the account manager turned towards the elderly wizard and asked, "Now, how much gold would you be transferring to Mr Hadrian's account Mr Flamel?"

"Just 1,500 galleons thank you," the wizard answered.

The goblin wrote on a piece of parchment and shoved it into a bronze canister before sending it up a vacuum tube. Harry looked behind Griphook and saw multiple tubes of the same design disappearing into the wall. There were more of those canisters inside the tubes travelling at high speed, the suction forcing them through the hollow constructions. The tubes looked like they were connected throughout the whole building. The system was quite complex and mechanical, almost muggle-like.

"I've sent the order for your transfer now. Will I be of anymore assistance to either of you?"

Harry snapped from his little moment of admiration and faced the Gringotts employee who was looking at him and the old man. He remembered something that he needed to do before he goes back to the alley.

"Uh yes, actually, I would like to make a withdrawal from vault 667."

Harry requested and Griphook nodded then went to find some files.

Nicolas turned to Harry after glancing at the clock hanging above the doorway.

"Harry, I have to be back home in a couple of minutes and my wife would scold me if I'm late. The two of us have got some business to take care of. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, that's alright Mr Flamel. It was nice meeting you too."

Nicolas said a quick goodbye to Griphook absentmindedly saying it in Gobbledegook earning him a few strange looks as he left the building. Harry waved goodbye at the retreating man before looking back at the goblin accounts manager.

Griphook looked at some folders in his drawer and pulled out the necessary information. He blew off some dust and some unknown, dry flakes from some of the older looking parchments but some looked like they were new and in mint condition manila folders.

"Vault 667, huh? That's an old one, hasn't been used since the 16th century but it has been opened recently for you Hadrian. It's not recorded whether it's a family vault, company, treasury and artefacts or creature vault either. Strange but it does have a substantial amount of money in it, around 103,567, 9 sickles and 20 knuts. That amount is without the interest it has accumulated over the years and the 1,500 galleons added just then. The total should be the principal multiplied by the interest multiplied with the number of years it's been sitting in that vault. Interest doesn't apply to the sickles and knuts though. Let me just calculate how much you should have by the end of this year."

Griphook got out a blank piece of parchment and his quill. After doing some quick but mind-numbing calculations to most people, the goblin choked on his saliva and almost fell out of his chair.

Harry grew quite worried at the sight of the mumbling creature.

"Are you alright Mr Griphook?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," The goblin waved off Harry's worry and answered after regaining his composure.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing is wrong young one. It's just…all that gold."

Harry saw a gleam in Griphook's eyes at the mention of gold.

"Your vault has accumulated 92,803,79 galleons in the span of four hundred and ninety one year's making you one of the richest people in magical and muggle Britain and the world. Merlin knows how much that converts to muggle money."

Harry was quite astounded at how much money he owned and he silently thanked the person who left him the gold. The thought of them saddened him a bit.

The goblin teller got out of his shock and flipped through a couple more pages while muttering under his breath about unknown investors and odd transactions. Harry dismissed the ramblings as weird chatter. Griphook looked up to address Harry.

"Since it's your first time in the Gringotts bank, you will need this document which will explain how the currency works and anything else you'll need in the future."

Harry was handed a neat, dark green document that was around half an inch in thickness. He was about to pocket it for later use but was stopped by the person who handed it to him.

"You'll need to read at least the first page right now if you want to make your withdrawal today."

Harry just nodded at the goblin who had exited his little booth and circumnavigated from the other side to where Harry was standing.

"Come on, we haven't got all day," Griphook said.

He led the Harry to an elegant and expensive-looking elevator at the end of the room. The two entered, the shorter occupant pressed the lowest button on the panel and proceeded to make their way down into the underground chambers of the goblin establishment. The trip took ten seconds and the end was signalled by a well-timed ding from the doors.

Griphook stepped out and was followed by his customer into a poorly lit passage. It looked like something out of a mining site but more clean and developed. The walls were made of a darker marble than the one used for the building's outer appearance and small lamps were stuck into the walls to light the way.

The passage seemed to go on forever into the darkness. In front of the two were countless mine-carts on tracks that swerved into different places. The routes looked like they would clash into each other but when Harry peered into two adjacent tunnels that should collide together, both disappeared without meeting the other.

Harry wanted to investigate the other tunnels but seeing as Griphook was tapping his foot impatiently, Harry finished his little inspection and followed the worker into one of the mine carts located further into the passage.

"Okay, this cart should lead us directly to your desired vault. Once we're there, I'll open the vault door and you can take as much galleons as you want into this money bag."

Griphook gave Harry a brown leather pouch with a string that opened and closed the hole. It was as tall as the length from the base of Harry's palm to his middle finger and the width was just the same. He wondered how much it could carry and shoved his arm into the opening. Harry found that he could also put his head in without a problem. He could feel the sides of the bag but couldn't reach the bottom until his torso was inside the bag.

The journey went on and the duo went deeper into the ground. The walls changed from dirt to hard, flat rock as they progressed. The cart finally slowed from its descent and stopped next to a carved out section on the wall. Harry and Griphook stepped out of their transportation and walked into the perfectly cube cave.

The goblin fumbled with a bunch of keys before gripping a small, silver one. He stepped towards the large, smooth silver door and opened it. The hinges gave a long, loud whine due to the years of being closed and revealed a mountain of gold mixed with a few pieces of silver and bronze.

"Take what you need and then we'll leave. I'll have to talk with you about some other things once we get back to my desk."

Harry nodded and strode in the direction of the golden mountain. He collected about five hundred of the golden coins, one hundred of the silver ones and another one hundred of the bronze tokens. Harry watched all the coins drop into his bag but the container didn't show any signs of expanding or getting any heavier. He placed it into one of his coat's pockets and moved to see what's behind the pile of gold.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of various weapons, paintings and sculptures. There were also an abundance of jewellery, clothing and books. He heard Griphook's call for him signalling five minutes. Since he was done with obtaining some gold, Harry scanned over the priceless artefacts and tools. He stepped over fur robes, bejewelled bracelets and shimmering sapphires. His boots walked over clothes that looked like they were made for royalty and precious stones. Not one to be interested in material things, Harry made a beeline to the books over on the corner.

They were stacked on top of each other with the biggest on the floor and the smallest on the top and were also sorted into piles, which Harry thought were on separate subjects. The columns rose to the ceiling but were shadowed by the coins and currency. Harry felt his feet hit the vault's floor instead of the fabric and rocks he was previously treading on. His head tilted upwards as they travelled up the towering tomes. There was a small opening on the side of the building made of books and Harry entered walking into a small area inside. On a pedestal, at the center was a glowing, purple, scale bound journal. The object itself looked ethereal and divine.

Harry lifted the book and read the title, 'Magnum Opus Merlini.'

'Merlin's Masterpiece?' Harry thought. The feeling that radiated off of the piece of literature captivated him. He noticed a sharp fragment, black in colour and small in size where the book used to be and picked it up.

Harry immediately dropped the burning object, which had lit up and glowed an electric blue hue. It was pulsating and vibrating in the air above the wooden pedestal while the air around it became distorted and violent, lashing out at Harry yet the books in the vicinity were unharmed.

The attack died down as the glowing and the shaking of the object stopped. The fragment fell and went to its original location. Harry was perplexed at what had just occurred but calmed himself down. He approached the piece once more and placed his hand over it. This time, there was no sudden movement or response from it. Harry twisted it around and figured that it was a crystal of some kind. He pocketed it along with the purple book and exited the pillar of publications. He walked out with Griphook and travelled back out into the ground floor of Gringotts. The ride back was silent since Harry's mind was occupied by his vault's contents.

Griphook hopped back onto his seat while Harry stood on the other side of the desk. The manager placed some more parchments on his table while giving some to Harry.

"Mr Hadrian, since your vault has a large amount of money, you will have to take ownership of it. It was already left under the name 'Hadrian' but we will have to make it official. Please fill in the blank spaces and sign your name in the required areas."

Harry was quite troubled by the fact that his whole name wouldn't be a secret anymore and complied.

'Hadrian James Potter.'

Griphook took the parchments after Harry was done with them and gave shook his head.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Mr Potter," the goblin said good-naturedly.

The teller gave Harry some more to fill in. The process took quite a while and lasted for about ten minutes, which mostly involved signing random papers.

"Now, would you like to buy more of those money bags that I gave you? The first one was free but the next ten cost five sickles. The rest are only three."

"I would like to have ten of them."

Harry paid the necessary amount of sickles and placed the newly bought pouches into his first one.

"We're almost done now, I just have to ask you one more question and give you a few more files. Do you plan on visiting your vault frequently Mr Potter? I understand that your family is quite wealthy and can provide you with more than enough resources," the banker questioned Harry.

"Yes. I will be visiting my vault quite often, probably twice a month."

"Okay. Then you will need one of these."

Harry was handed two things. A white, steel card with the Gringotts logo on one side printed in red while the other side had his name, his vault number – 667- and what looks like Griphook's stamp. The other item was a duplicate of his vault key.

"This card basically means that you can enter your vault without the long process it normally takes and I've given you a copy of your vault key. I suggest that you don't lose either. The defences on your vault are quite lacking and the goblins will ensure that only you can take from it. Your new security will include the normal runes, blood test, retinal test and key used for all Pureblood family vaults. In addition to those guards, your vault will be expanded to house either a Chinese Fireball or a Hungarian Horntail as a protector. If you have any complaints or demands, please do not hesitate to ask any goblin inside this bank."

Griphook slid another document over to Harry that was labelled, 'Gringotts Customer Information'.

"Take this home and read it. It contains any files that you will need to deposit, withdraw or do any other things you can with your money our bank. Another thing, you will need someone to be your accounts manager," the goblin informed Harry.

"Okay I will take these home. With regards to who my accounts manager will be, are you interested?" Harry asked.

"Well, it would be a great honour to handle a vault as big as yours. I'll take the position and file in the information." Griphook answered.

"Okay then. It was a privilege meeting you Master Griphook."

"The pleasure's mine Mr Potter. May your gold overflow and your enemies cower in fear."

After exiting the goblin building, Harry walked towards the first shop on his list, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

The shop was painted in an alluring, lavender purple and seemed regal yet welcoming. The windows were fashioned in a grid-like manner that curved around the shop's displayed mannequins. Harry entered through the purple doors which rung a small, brass bell on the doorway.

The room was filled with families looking to buy school robes and other required accessories. Mothers were fussing over their children who were squirming around under the attention while some of the dads were admiring the craftsmanship of the gloves and boots. A short and slightly stout woman was rushing around the shop carrying multiple measuring instruments and pins of all sizes. Harry figured that she was the owner of the establishment.

He lingered around the collection of jewellery on the left side of the store. As he went along, the items' prices soared higher and higher, from tens of sickles to hundreds of galleons. Harry noticed that the ones at the end are goblin-made and were the most beautiful. The best wizard-crafted jewellery couldn't hold a candle to most low quality goblin accessories.

Harry saw that the room has been freed up from a couple of families and he made a move towards one of the spaces. His presence alerted the attention of Madam Malkin who walked over to him.

"New student?"

Harry nodded at the nice lady. Madam Malkin recorded the measurements as lavender, measuring tapes set themselves parallel to Harry, constricted around his body and sometimes just seemed to fly around him as if they were taking note of his appearance. Harry swore that one of the tapes started shaking their head and whispered something to another. He's been seeing a lot of weird things lately but this is the magical world. A place where brooms fly and goblins exist. These kinds of things are a daily occurrence to everyone here. Nevertheless, harry felt slightly judged by the tapes.

"Now dear, would you be purchasing any other clothing other than the ones in your school list? You don't look like you're from around here." Madam Malkin asked in a motherly tone and whispered the last part while glancing at an aristocratic family.

Harry had read about Purebloods and their blatant prejudice against Muggle-born and Half-bloods. They don't accept anyone that are 'tainted with Muggle blood.' Harry thought that their hate and way of thinking were irrational and according to history, some if not half of the strongest wizards aren't from Pureblood families.

Just outside the shop, Harry saw a poster of some half-goblin, half-human duellist named Filius Flitwick. Apparently, he's an accomplished wizard being the European duelling champion for five years running, a Charms professor at Hogwarts and Ravenclaw's Head of House. Another example would be none other than Albus Dumbledore who is a half-blood. He is regarded as one of the strongest wizard of the century just below his previous student Tom Riddle - who was said to have disappeared in an accident - and above his old friend Gellert Grindelwald. Both of whom are Half-bloods.

"Yes, I would like to buy seven sets of the everyday wizard-wear, two in black, two in dark blue, two in maroon and one in grey. Could you make them out of more durable material like the Nemean skin and line it with Manticore hair on the edges? I would also like five sets of the standard boy's pants; three in grey and the other two in black, two pairs of dark red dragon hide gloves and Leviathan scale boots."

Madam Malkin noted the list on her notepad and informed Harry that they would be delivered to his address sometime this week since the custom-made clothing would need at least one day to make. Harry gave her his information, a fact that surprised her since he lived in Potter Manor then paid for his purchases, a total of fifty galleons. He was about to exit the door when a red blur crashed into him and tightly grabbed his waist. Harry fell on the floor with the attacker on top of him causing quite a commotion inside the shop.

Harry almost punched the intruder until he realised that it was just his sobbing sister. Lillian was not letting go of his hip and was quite attached to it making it harder for him to stand up. Harry saw both his parents entering and rushing over to their two children.

"Harry where have you been? We've been looking all over for you for the past hour. Do you know how worried you made us?" Lily Potter questioned her son.

"Don't run off again, big brother." Lillian cried out from inside Harry's coat, her voice muffled and shaky. Her shoulders shook a bit due to her stress and anxiety.

"Son, don't run off like that. If you lose us in a crowd, just stay where you are or go to the side. We'll come and find you." James said with concern in his voice.

"I assure you, I'm alright. I just wandered around for a few minutes. Plus, I'm with you now so there's no need to worry." Harry protested while slowly detaching his sister from him. He rubbed her back comfortingly and patted her head. Lillian looked back up at him with teary eyes.

"It's just that you were gone for eleven years, I don't want to lose you again."

Harry smiled at Lillian knowing that she cared for him.

"Don't worry, I won't be going anytime soon." Harry reassured his sister.

Lily went to her son and wrapped him in her own hug then held him by his shoulders as if she was looking for any signs that he's hurt. The mother brushed Harry's hair from his forehead and her fingers traced the scar for a few seconds before fixing the creases on his clothes.

Harry just stood there and let his mother have a sense of maternal love for him. He didn't really care if they started loving him or cast him aside. He was already used to being independent, it's a bit too late for his parents to start smothering him in hugs or kisses.

"Come, let's go buy your clothes, shall we?" Lily dragged her son to Madam Malkin without waiting for a response. Harry stopped his mother and snatched his arm from her grasps in a way that didn't hurt her but was still quite cold.

"I've already bought the supplies I need from Mrs Malkin." Harry told his parents.

James and Lily were surprised by Harry's statement.

"How? Where did you get the money for that?" The two questioned.

"I used some pounds and converted it to galleons at Gringotts." Harry lied smoothly and it worked.

He never got money from his aunt or uncle but he had developed quite a mischievous streak, stealing from random people on his way to school every day. Harry took pride in the fact that he was never caught even once. Speaking of his stolen money, he would keep it the way it is if he ever needs to go back to London or just out of the magical world. The amount of his Muggle money could last him a few months in luxury or a couple of years if he rations it.

"Harry, son, you need to understand that you can ask us for anything. We have more than enough money to buy you anything you want. The Potter family is one of the wealthiest around so don't feel like you have to buy things by yourself, okay?" James told his son who just nodded.

Before the family could go back to their shopping, a tall, long-haired, blonde man sauntered up to them, his nose stuck up high and an air of nobility around him. His dark robes billowed behind him despite the lack of wind inside the room and his cane tapped menacingly on the wooden floor.

All eyes in the shop directed their attention to the confrontation that was sure to happen. The rivalry and hate between the two families, Malfoy and Potter, was legendary. They were, after all, the most powerful families on each side of the wizarding war with the Malfoys being infamous ex-Death Eaters and the Potters as the Light side's most prominent vanquishers of the Dark Lord and his forces.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think that you'd go any lower Potter. Who'd have thought that you'd let your daughter associate herself with someone other than a Pureblood."

Lucius Malfoy sneered at James while referring to Harry, his son trailing behind him like a good dog.

"Be careful what you say Malfoy, money can't buy everything in the world. You're treading on thin ice." James threatened.

"Who's the little brat that your daughter was hanging on? Don't tell me that he's another one of her friends. The Weasley spawns were enough, how much more dirt do you need around you?" Malfoy jeered.

"The Weasleys are ten times the family yours are. As for Lillian, stay the hell away from her, same goes toward your kid. She can choose who her friends are." James defended his friends.

"I've done all I can to help you but you keep turning me away. It was such a shame when you tainted your pure blood with Muggle essence. I sincerely hope that you stop before it's too late." Malfoy whispered the last few sentences. Too many people were around for him to directly call the beloved Lady Potter a Mudblood.

"I don't need help form scum like you."

"Take heed, Potter. Times are changing, it won't be long before something big happens. It will do you good to be on the ruling side in the end." Lucius warned the Potter head with a chilling voice.

With a swish of his cloak, the politician left the establishment. Draco smiled at Lillian – an action that creeped her out - on his way out followed by his mother. The Malfoys exited and left the room's customers back to their shopping.

James sighed and rubbed his temples. Dealing with the Malfoys always frustrated him to no end. His grey hairs and wrinkles really showed in times like these. Adults always seemed to age and look much older than they are after putting up with stressful situations.

Lily went back to getting Lillian measured for her school clothes and James searched for a couple of accessories that he needed for his job.

Harry spent the next few minutes browsing what other things the shop could offer while he waited for Lillian to be fitted. Just like him, her clothes will be delivered to the Manor sometime this week since she also bought a couple of custom clothing.

The Potter family thanked the bubbly Madam Malkin before exiting the shop and making their way to their next stop, the Apothecarium of Horace E. F. Slughorn.

The shop looked ordinary from the outside with its beige background and dull-looking logo but inside, it housed one of Britain's top wizards. The apothecary also contains high quality potion-making equipment and rare potions only brewed by the store's owner.

The Potter entered through the wooden door and caused a few flames inside to flicker. The interior of the building is different from the outside. Instead of having a light, boring look, the inside was an assortment of colours ranging from bright yellow to sunset orange. It was lively and warm in the room. The family descended from atop the wooden staircase and down to the center of the room. It was designed to have an alchemy well in the middle, racks and cupboards of potions inside the cobblestone walls, a receptionist's desk and three entrances to other rooms. Sun broke past the glass dome ceiling that was starting to have vines growing around its frames.

A racket attracted Harry's attention from the bubbling cesspit on the floor and towards a person behind the desk. He looked to be around ten years past his prime and wore light brown clothing that included a coat, vest, slacks, grey belt and a white button-up shirt. His buttocks were stuck up in the air while he looked for something from inside a wooden barrel.

An empty vial whizzed past Harry's head and smashed behind him. The man popped up and held a flask filled with lemon-yellow fluid in his left hand. He drunk it in one gulp and gave a long loud belch. His eyes landed on Harry and the Potters and the man covered his mouth with both his hands. After the burping stopped, the man bumbled towards the Potters and moved to hug James in a friendly embrace.

"James. It's only been a week, what are you doing here? Oh that's right, it's that time of the year again. I swear they look younger and younger each year." The stout man gave a hearty laugh and patted James' shoulder.

"It's also good to see you Lily," the guy chuckled.

From what Harry saw, whoever this person is he is familiar with his parents and seemed to have a happy-go-lucky attitude, which was quite infectious.

"Mr Slughorn, good morning. We're here to buy some school supplies for our children."

The man now identified as Horace turned his head to face Harry, who had a blank look on his face and Lillian, who wore a smile on her cheeks.

"My, my, my. I've seen you around little Lillian but who might you be, young man? I never knew James and Lily here had a son."

"My name is Harry, sir." Harry replied respectfully.

"Harry, eh? Nice name. First year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir."

Horace looked Harry up and down then engulfed him in quick hug and gave him pats on the back.

"We're expecting great things from the both of you. Your parents certainly set the bar very high, isn't that right Lily?" The man ruffled the twins' hairs.

James and Lily went to chat with their old mentor while Harry and Lillian looked around the combined shop and house. Lillian twirled a glass beaker on her hand and showed Harry giving him a little smirk that said, 'Can you beat me baby'. The boy grabbed a glass orb and a retort stand then spun the sphere on the retort stand's tip while he balanced the stand on his right hand.

Harry gave a smug grin to his twin sister who huffed and pouted her lips. Harry was about to tell Lillian that she could beat him next time when she grabbed five orbs similar to the one on Harry's stand and juggled them in the air. She juggled them behind her back, with one eye closed, with both eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back.

Harry gaped inwardly at the sight but maintained a cool mask. Lillian stuck her tongue at him and placed the orbs back on the shelf. Harry decided to give this win to his sister, he cherished these moments that they had and won't ruin it with some silly competition.

The twins went back to the main room and saw their parents with two trolleys. Both had a cauldron sitting on top and other brass, glass and metal tools on the bottom tray. Harry grabbed hold of one while Lillian took the other. The family gave a quick thanks to the hospitable owner and flooed to their second last shop for school supplies.

Floo is another way of instantaneous travel in the magical world. It involved a mysterious green powder and a complicated of connected fireplaces. Almost all of the households in Britain had a fireplace making the floo an easy and efficient way of transportation.

Harry went with his family to the northern side of Diagon Alley and into a fern green shop with similar windows to Madam Malkin's. The inside was purely magical. Mountains and mountains of books were neatly kept on many shelves that reached up to the ceiling. Even more books were stacked on tables and if you weren't watching where you were going, you could find yourself buried under a ton of pages.

Harry looked in awe at the vast knowledge the shop held. He pushed his trolley around and flipped out his supply list. There were many books that he was required to obtain and Harry thought that there must be an easier way to get all of them. He went to a witch with a faraway look who was standing next to the doorway to ask for assistance.

"Could you please help me with my supply list? Is there a way that I can obtain these books in a bundle instead of searching for them separately?" Harry asked the startled witch.

"Oh. I'm sorry I was day dreaming again. Of course I can help you, just ask for the Year 1 package at the front desk when you're ready to buy your things."

"Okay. Thank you."

Harry pushed his trolley to look for his family, noticing that he was separated from them again, when he saw a gaggle of reporters flashing their cameras around a spot near the entrance. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair in the midst of the intruding cameramen and journalists.

"It's the girl-who-lived!"

A cry from one of the reporters stopped all the commotion in the bookshop. Several shouts of 'where's and 'there's later, many wizards and witches of all ages flocked towards the entrance like moths to a bright flame. Harry saw Lillian smiling at the cameras but her eyes told him that she didn't want to be the center of attention. She signed a couple of autographs and thanked her 'fans' for their compliments. Lillian quickly got sick of the bright flashes and started pushing through the crowd.

Their parents weren't far behind and Harry noticed that the reporters were looking confused and some were even interviewing each other for some strange reason. James' wand's tip glowed white then disappeared under his robes. After a few minutes, the situation died down and everyone went back to their shopping.

"Why do they have to make my life so tiring." Lillian sighed in exasperation. Her status always warranted a lot of unwanted looks and reporters. She was of course their saviour, one of their favourite celebrities.

Harry went to his sister and patted her head. She smiled at him.

"Come, the nice lady over there told me that we can get a package if we ask instead of looking for all the books." Harry said taking her mind off of what had just happened.

Harry led Lillian to the desk and they both bought all their books for their first year using the money Lily and James gave them.

After passing through the thick lines in the bookstore, the family finally left the building and walked through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Locating the last and final store for the day, the Potters strolled through to the famous Ollivander's Wand Shop.

The shop from afar blended in with the rest of the other businesses in the area. However, inside the building is where the stuff of legends resides. The wand is a medium used ever since the middle ages and maybe even earlier. It is an extension of the wielder's magic and is essentially a fighter's hope between life and death. Without wands, many, if not all wizards and witches would be no better than Muggles.

The ability to make powerful, spell-casting tools that are able to harness the very entity of magic, able to direct and manipulate the fabrics of energy are only passed down to certain families and to certain individuals. Garrick Ollivander is one descendant of a long line of wandmakers who had made the strongest wands in history leading to the near downfall of the world as we know it or helping the greatest wizards to accomplish revolutionary advancements in their fields propelling the understanding and knowledge of the mysterious, sentient power which flows through our whole universe.

The Potters entered the humble store and their eyes focused on a wooden barrier separating them and a whole storage of ingredients and materials that are most definitely used for the art of wandmaking.

"Oh, hello there. If it isn't James and Lily Potter and of course our wonderful protector Lillian Potter. How marvellous it is to see you all visiting my shop. I still remember your first time here James, eleven inches, mahogany with dragon heartstring, am I right? And Lily, ten and a quarter inch, willow with unicorn hair. Powerful wands with powerful masters. Now, excuse my rambling but how may I be of assistance?"

James and Lily smiled at the good-natured and helpful wandmaker. If it wasn't for him, who knows how many people would have been without their trusty wands. The two of them certainly wouldn't be here without their weapons.

"It's great to see you again Mr Ollivander but we're not here for us, we're here to buy Lillian her wand and another for our son, Harry."

The wandmaker noticed another child behind two of his favourite previous clients.

"Pardon me but I wasn't aware that the Potters had another child. I don't normally acknowledge any news from the outside world but surely a second Potter child would have reached my ears one way or another. Oh sorry, I got a bit carried away again, oh, how thoughtless of me. The wands, that's what you're here for." The man stopped his accidental ramblings, something that comes with inhaling dust and cobwebs for most of your life, and shuffled over to one of the higher shelves at the back.

Lillian and Harry stepped waiting for the man to return. Lillian was eager to receive her wand, something that she's been waiting for her whole life. Harry, however looked less keen to be in the place. After all, a wizard could only have one wand. He didn't want anyone to know, not yet. Harry breathed slowly and calmed his nerves. He'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Mr Ollivander returned with a small, wooden case about a ruler's length and a hand's width. The box looked relatively new compared to everything else in the store. He opened it with steady hands and showed a strange looking wand but Harry could not deny that he felt power in spades coming from the core. It was like a wild fire that emblazed his very being yet soothed his soul.

"This is a very strange wand, I must tell you. That old friend of yours Mr and Mrs Potter had asked for a strong wand capable of handling your daughter's power and I came up with this. Eleven inches long, perfect for withstanding consecutive and deadly casting; Holly wood, very rare and unpredictable and phoenix feather for a core. It was a challenge to meld the personalities of the holly and the feather together but it was possible."

The wand itself looked like a candle had a twig protruding from its center. When Mr Ollivander lifted it out of its confines, Harry saw the wand's core dim slightly and the power lessened.

"Curious indeed. You know, the feather inside this wand came from the same phoenix that provided the feather for the Dark Lord's wand. It's such a shame that it was used for vile things. We expect great things from you, Ms Potter. I sincerely hope that you use this for good deeds." The wandmaker handed the wand to Lillian who grasped it in her hands,

Brilliant, red sparks splashed from the tip of the wand and illuminated the dark room in dazzling flashes. Lillian felt her magic like never before, coursing through her veins and rushing to the wand. It was euphoria. Harry felt the core unleash its aura to match his sister's and the two united to complete a special bond.

James and Lily looked at their daughter with joy and pride.

Mr Ollivander smiled in happiness at the sight of another child getting the precious gift of being able to use magic. He prayed that a time would not come where that wand would be used for evil purposes. He brought his attention to the next child, the boy and a sense of familiarity struck him.

"I do believe that I know you from somewhere, I just can't place it. Have I made a wand for you before? No, that's quite impossible."

"I don't think that we've met before. My name is Hadrian." The wandmaker shook the youth's outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure, now let's find you a wand."

Mr Ollivander faced James and Lily.

"I need to borrow young Hadrian for just a second while we look for his wand."

The two went into the maze-like composition of the shop's storage area. The elder man walked with Harry for a while and stopped in front of a blue box with a lot of dust collected on its lid.

"Here, try this. Ten inches, Fir with Unicorn hair."

He held out a wand to Harry that resembled a musical baton. Harry felt the wand's core fizzle out once he touched it and a crack appeared on the wood.

"Nope not that one." The wandmaker snatched the wand from Harry's palm and gave him another.

"Try this. Thirteen inches, Acacia with Unicorn hair."

Like the other, it produced no sparks or any sort of reaction. This process went on for a while until the old wizard stopped mid-step.

"The wand chooses the wielder. What if your wand hasn't been made yet?" He turned to the younger boy. "We'll just have to make you one, now won't we?"

He led Harry to the very back of the building and into what most wandmakers would call their sanctuary. It was well-lit and looked like it housed the wandmaker and the others before him. There were a lot of jars and glass tanks and bottles sitting on tables and ledges.

"My boy, you've just stepped into my personal laboratory. No one else has been here before and this is a privilege. See the ingredients on the side, around the whole room? I want you to test something for me. I want you to go around and feel which wand components connect with you."

Harry nodded at the man and paced around the edges of the room. He looked at all of the jars with wood in them and stopped at one particular one with a dark wood inside. He felt something as if a tendril hooked into his heart and rooted itself to that spot. Harry collected the jar and moved on to the next section.

There were only three different types of wand cores but they all vary in size, shape, colour and design. Sensing no special feeling from the phoenix feathers or the unicorn hair, Harry moved to the column of dragon heartstring. He ran his fingers across each and every jar until a string from one emitted a strange, black light. He sensed a feeling of familiarity with the jar's contained item and secured it under his arm.

Mr Ollivander watched from a distance as his most difficult customer collected two very dangerous ingredients.

"You've certainly picked out some very troublesome wood and core. Yew for the wood and Nordic Ridgeback Blue heartstring as the core. Very powerful and very dark. Just wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

As the old man left, Harry thought about what he said. Dark wizards are usually more powerful than others since they push the boundaries on what magic can do. They tamper with unnatural things such as raising the dead back to life and controlling the minds of others. Harry quite fancied the idea of possessing such powers but they do come with a price. Something precious that he would not easily give. He pondered on what this might mean for him until Mr Ollivander came back and handed him his wand.

Harry held it and pure, black fumes erupted from the tip and encircled him. The smoke formed ghostly shapes which swooped around the shop. The wandmaker froze in a mixture of awe and fear. Never before had he encountered such a reaction from a wand that he had made. Chills ran through his body and he gave a slight shudder. 'What is this darkness?' he thought.

Harry revelled in the pitch-black wisps that enveloped him. He basked in the feeling of coldness waning in his soul. The feeling was enchanting. He could feel the wand speaking to him, telling him to release his anger and to embrace the hate but before the wand could entice him further, he cut off the flow of magic towards the wooden weapon.

"Cold, very cold and unforgiving. This wand, watch out for this wand Hadrian. Yew, it chooses masters who are not strong or powerful but capable of achieving things that no one has seen before. Even more powerful than the best wizards Like the great Merlin. His wand wood is the same as yours. Your core, the more violent of the three cores. It is susceptible to the Dark Arts so be wary. I advise you to use this with extreme caution. It is unlike anything that I have ever made before Mr Potter."

Harry nodded and twirled the wand around between his fingers before placing it into a pocket inside his coat.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander."

"It was no trouble young one."

The two made their way back to the waiting area and Harry walked back to his family.

"How did it go? Were you able to find a wand?" Lily asked Harry and the wandmaker.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"That's good. Thank you Mr Ollivander. You truly are one of the best wandmakers in the world."

"You're quite welcome. I always take a great sense of accomplishment in times like these."

After paying for Harry and Lillian's wands, the family exited the shop and went back out to the Alley. They were about to portkey back home with their trolleys when Lillian paused and her head turned towards a shop on her right side.

Lily noticed that her daughter stopped and asked, "Honey, is there something you saw?"

"Um, it's nothing, really but I'd like it if we could go and get an owl or something for when Harry and I go to Hogwarts." Lillian requested.

"That's a really great idea, sweetie. We'll stop by at a pet shop and both of you could buy a pet each, okay?" Lily said.

Harry and Lillian entered while James and Lily took care of the trolleys while their children searched for a potential pet.

Lillian wondered what kind of animal she could get. Hogwarts allows their students to own a toad, a cat or an owl. Toads don't have much of a use and are too hard to take care of with their distracted mindsets and their tendency to wander off. Cats are okay since they are cute and cuddly. They are very good companions but are very hostile to strangers depending on the breed. Even though cats would have been nice to have, Lillian was sadly allergic to them.

Lastly, owls. Owls are basically the messengers of the magical society. They are the main couriers for delivery of letters and small packages and could locate their destination in an unfamiliar environment. They rarely need feeding and are generally very quiet. Yes, Lillian decided that she would get an owl.

She went over to the avian section of the shop and looked over every owl that she could find until her eyes landed on one. It was a white Snowy Owl with intelligent eyes. She gasped at the magnificence of the creature however small it may be. She reached out to its cage and grasped the bars. The owl tilted its head as if it was curious as to who this stranger in front of it was. Both beings stared into each other's eyes and both felt a connection.

Lillian gently took the cage from its place and brought it to the front desk.

"Excuse me, how much for this owl?"

"Oh, that? That thing has been biting anyone that comes close to it. It's very moody that one, are yours sure you want to take it?" The clerk questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lillian said firmly. She knew that this owl was the perfect pet for her.

"Well, if you say so. Since you're the first one to want to buy the poor thing, I'll charge you ten galleons. Cage and other tools included."

Lillian paid for her owl and its needs before thanking the store worker. She came back to her parents beaming with her new owl in its cage safely cradled in her arms.

Meanwhile, Harry was also undergoing the same process Lillian had gone through. Toads? Too weird. Cats? Too violent. Owls? Yes, they are very good pets since they are the most useful out of the three. Harry strode to the owl section and his eyes panned over the collection.

His gaze switched from brown owls to red ones, from black ones to white ones but he couldn't see any one that stood out to him. Harry was about to call it a day when a soft hoot was heard from behind one of the bigger owls. The sound was faint and shouldn't have been able to reach Harry's ears with all the fluttering of feathers and other animal noises in the shop but it had. He rearranged the different cages until his eyes landed on an unusually coloured, blue and dark purple owl.

The small bird looked at Harry with its sunflower yellow irises and fluffed its feathers. It gave another soft hoot which seemed to block all the other sounds from Harry's ears.

"Now, what are you?" Harry asked the bird as if it could understand what he was saying. "You can't be more than a baby. Come on, let's bring you home. How does that sound?"

The owl just gave a hoot and a flap which Harry took as a positive sign. He paid for the owl and the things needed to take care of it then he walked back to his parents and his sister who were waiting for him.

"I see that both of you found an owl. What are you going to name them?" James said to the twins.

"I think I'm going to name mine… Hedwig. Yeah, Hedwig." Lillian chirped and Hedwig gave a hoot of her own saying that she quite liked her new name, not that she had one before.

Harry looked at his parents and sister who was staring at him expectantly.

"I was thinking of naming her Midnight." Harry shared. He wasn't really asked for his opinion before and it was strange to him.

"That sounds nice, son." James smiled.

The family left the shop and portkeyed home. By the time their shopping had finished and picked up Rosaline from Mrs Figgs, it was already an hour past noon. Seeing as Harry and Lillian had bought their things, they started to pack their things for the coming school year. They were definitely prepared and ready to tackle the obstacle that was Hogwarts. There was only one thing going through their heads.

'Hogwarts, here we come.'

* * *

A/N: I'm ending the filler chapter here. There is another filler chapter where Harry meets the Potters' friends and gets a job. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was not able to login to my account. In here, Harry is more open to his thoughts. First flashback next chapter and a show of Harry's skills.

You know the thing, read, review and recommend. I would appreciate some useful feed backs but no FLAMING.

Check out the POLLS:

Another girl for Harry?

Which House should he go to?

What abilities should he have?

Only the first is on my profile.

I rewrote this chapter because I made a very big doo-doo. So sorry about that guys.


End file.
